The Magical World of Pokemon!
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: What if Disney was overrun with Pokemon? Travel through the magical world of Disney catching Pokemon and battling against your favorite Disney characters. Overcome the forces of evil and become Disney World's Pokemon Champion! (Not including Gen 8 Pokemon) 10/30/19 FINAL EDIT!
1. Motunui

**OK IM SORRY! 10/24/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

_9/19/19 ...I'm sorry. Last time. I've been reworking the geography, and I actually drew a (crappy) map. Wish I could upload images as chapters so you could all see, even if I have no artistic talent XD_

The Magical World of Disney (inhabited by Pokémon in this universe) is a vast one, made up of the Mainland, one large island and two smaller ones. On the Western side of the Mainland is the first and smallest island, called Motunui. The other islands are on the East side, but we'll get around to those later.

Your journey opens with you laying on the warm sand on the beach of Motunui. There is a gentle breeze as the sun shines down on you. You can hear the birds cawing and the waves crashing into shore. Today is the day your life will change forever.

Suddenly, sand is kicked in your face as someone runs past you to the small seaside hut. You spit sand out, sit up, and turn to see your Rival (Princess if you are a boy, Charming if you are a girl). You both came of age last week. You are both eager to explore beyond your little island of Motunui. You stand and join your Rival as Grandma Tala exits her hut.

"Good morning, children. Have you come to learn about Pokémon?"

"I'm here to be the strongest Trainer ever!" Princess/Charming says.

"You must walk before you can run. You don't even have one yet!" She chuckles. "Don't worry, that's why I'm here."

She presents you with three starter Pokémon: the Grass gecko Treecko, the Water frog Froakie, and the Fire pig Tepig. Whichever Pokémon you choose, your Rival will pick the one with the type advantage over you and instantly challenge you to a duel.

"No way am I going to lose!"

You summon your brand new starter Pokémon, which is at level 5. Despite your Rival's type advantage, you employ strategy and some patience to earn your very first victory!

"That's no fair," Princess/Charming whines. "I'm stronger. I should've won!"

"You need more than brute strength if you dream of taking on the League," Tala advises.

"Oh, what do you know, you crazy old coot!" Princess/Charming storms out.

Grandma Tala smirks at your Rival's retreating figure, unaffected by their outburst. "I suppose they'll learn the hard way. Are you ready to continue learning about what lies ahead and how to go beyond the island?"

You have the choice to dismiss her sage advice like your Rival, or you could stay and listen. If you brush her off, she admits you do have more natural talent with your Pokémon than most Trainers that come to her.

If you stay, she begins her lesson. "You're close with your starter already, but you should make sure it isn't your only ally. You can find wild Pokémon of all shapes and sizes on the land and the sea. When you encounter one you want for yourself, weaken it, then use a Pokéball to catch it. Like so."

Grandma Tala releases a Mantine as she wades into the nearby water. A wild Wishiwashi leaps out of the waves and attacks. You watch carefully as her stronger evolved Pokémon counters. When the small fish is weak, Tala throws a Pokéball and captures it.

"It's simple," she says, turning to you. "Different Pokémon have different strengths and weaknesses, so you need a varied team to balance everyone out. Certain Pokémon moves and Abilities can even give you an advantage in _and _out of battle. Stay curious, and it'll come naturally." She gives you five Potions and five Pokéballs to kick start your journey. "If you wish to travel to the Mainland, you'll need to train a team here on the island, challenge the Motunui Gym, and earn the Heart of Te Fiti for safe passage across the sea. If you follow your passion, who knows how far you'll go?"

You thank her for her lesson and explore the island. Nearby, you can find Soft Sand and a Big Pearl. The local fauna includes the Fire chick Torchic, the Grass bud Petilil, the Normal chinchilla Minccino, the Flying/Normal musical bird Chatot, and the Bug larva Grubbin. If you go into the village, Sina will be tending the Berry Patch. Talk to her, and she'll give you the Sprinklotad so you can collect and grow your own Berries wherever you go. Around this tropical area, you can find the Rain Dance and Double Team TMs. As you near the other side of the island, you find a Fisherman, who will give you an Old Rod when you interact with him. You can then fish in the ocean for the small Water fishes Wishiwashi and Luvdisc, the Water/Flying Mantyke, and the Water turtle Squirtle. Near the reef, you can find a Potion and the Echoed Voice TM, which will be handy in the upcoming Gym.

Once you build a small team, it's time to take the first step to the Pokémon League. The Motunui Gym is on the Eastern side of the island – the barrier reef, to be exact. There is a simple water puzzle with riptides and whirlpools trying to throw you off course. As well as the puzzle, there are two Trainers that stand in your way - the first of which is Chief Tui. If you snagged a Water type, his Torchic and Tepig are no threat. Next is Demigod Maui with a Wishiwashi and a Water crab Krabby. Naturally, you defeat him, too.

The ocean parts – now that you've proven yourself – to reveal Chieftess Moana. She strides over confidently. "So, you've beaten my puzzle _and_ my men? Let's see if the raw power of the ocean won't overwhelm you!"

Her first Pokémon is a Squirtle. The cute turtle is hard to take down with his high Defense stats, but you take it down. She then sends out her Special Attacker Petilil, which you also defeat. Moana's determination flares. "Time to heat things up, Pua!" She sends out her final and signature Pokémon, Tepig. A well-placed Water move will quickly snuff him out, and you win the match!

"Well done," Moana says. She opens her necklace and hands you a glowing green stone. "The ocean will let you pass, now. As you travel the Mainland, collect a token from each Gym Leader. Once you have all eight, you can challenge the League. I'll give you a ride over myself." She also gives you the Water Pulse TM.

You have the chance to run back to heal and restock, or you can leave immediately. Whenever you're ready, you hop onto Moana's boat, heart of Te Fiti in hand. The ocean moves you through the waves and into the open sea. You now have the clearance to Surf on any Water or marine Pokémon (HMs not required). As you see land appear on the horizon, your stomach churns with excitement as you wonder what adventure awaits you next!


	2. Arendelle

**OK IM SORRY! 10/24/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

_9/19/19 ...I'm sorry. Last time. I've been reworking the geography, and I actually drew a (crappy) map. Wish I could upload images as chapters so you could all see, even if I have no artistic talent XD_

You see snowcapped mountains rise in the distance as you and Moana approach the first Kingdom of the Mainland – Arendelle. The air in the fjord is crisp, and the sun sends spotlights of warm golden rays in between the fluffy clouds. Moana steers her boat into the docks, and you see the Castle decorated with flowers and ribbons. The market bustles around you as you disembark.

"Let me know if you ever wish to return to Motunui," Moana says, tying her raft in place.

You nod and press forward. When you talk to the townspeople, they talk of a grand coronation celebration for the Queen. There's a PokéCenter, a produce stall with Berries and veggies, Oaken's Mini-Trading-Post and a clothing store with the latest Arendelle fashion. Keep talking to people, and a stout man named Kai will give you the Icy Wind TM. If you search the market area thoroughly, you can find a Pokéball and an Ice Heal.

A thin woman will be purchasing gloves at one stall. If you interact with her during her transaction, she gets spooked. "These aren't for me, they're for- Oh! I've said too much. Please, take this." She hands you the Confide TM and runs off towards the Castle.

Once you're done exploring the market area, you enter the Castle. There is a fabulous food spread where you can pick up a Casteliacone, a Sweet Heart, and some Fresh Water. They'll come in handy soon.

As you approach the ballroom, a guard stops you. "This is the Arendelle Gym. If you want to get to the Queen, you'll have to dance to get there. Find a partner and follow their lead."

The first Trainer approaches you just inside the entrance. He is old, short, and thin. His toupee falls off as he bows to you. "I'm an agile peacock!" The Duke of Weselton sends out a Water weasel, Buizel. Its Speed is its highest Stat, so it'll get a hit or two in before you can take it down. Next, he calls forth the Normal ferret, Yungoos. His Strong Jaw Ability will help him also take a chunk out of your team. Nevertheless, you defeat the Duke!

"Drat!" The Duke teeters this way and that, and you follow suit. He steps aside for you to progress, and you find another partner.

You come upon a tall man in furs with shaggy blond hair. Mountain Man Kristoff sends out a Rock wolf Rockruff. It hits hard and fast, but you take it down. He throws another Pokéball, shouting, "Go, Sven!" A Normal horned deer Stantler appears, Intimidating your Pokémon and cutting your Attack. You ultimately defeat him, and he lumbers about angrily. You follow his movements and advance.

You are cut off by the last Trainer. "You'll never get past me," he sneers, flipping his dark red hair. Prince Hans sends out the Normal monkey Aipom. It's a Speedy Attacker, but you swat it down. Next is the Rock/Psychic meteorite Solrock. Be careful of its Psywave Attack – its power is unpredictable! When you faint it, Hans lets out a roar and give you an outrageous amount of prize money. He waltzes with you a moment before running off, ashamed.

Finally, you are left to face Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You approach the throne...but wait. What? Who is that girl beside her?

"Did you think you would be facing only me?" the blonde asks, adjusting her royal purple cloak. "My sister, Anna, and I do battle together."

"We're stronger that way!" the redhead says cheerfully.

Your first Double Battle! Elsa sends out the Ice/Grass frost tree Snover, and Anna summons the Water/Flying Ducklett. You send out two Pokémon to counter them. If you have a Fire type, the Ice Queen shouldn't scare you. When their first round of Pokemon faint, Elsa sends out an Ice Glaceon, and Anna calls for the Rock/Fairy Carbink. Of course, you ultimately defeat them both.

Anna squeals in delight. "Woo! Wait. What? We lost?"

"You seem very in control of your team," Elsa says. She presses her palms together, as if in prayer. When she separates them, there is a crystal snowflake. "Take this. It will never melt. Keep it in your Treasure Pocket, and I'm sure it'll come in handy someday." She also hands you the Blizzard TM.

You heal your Pokémon at the PokéCenter. From there, you can either head directly to the next Kingdom or follow an optional side path up the mountain. If you're the adventurous (or greedy) type, you'll check it out.

As you traverse the snow covered mountains and push through some mist, a lot of Ice type Pokemon will jump out at you – Bergmite, Cryogonal, Snorunt – as well as Snover, Stantler, Rockruff and Carbink. Search snowdrifts for the Hail and Frost Breath TMs. There is a misty part of the forest with red and orange leaves that you cannot enter just yet (You won't be able to access it until you defeat the Champion).

You end up in a circular stone clearing. There is an unnatural chill in the air, though there is suddenly no snow on the ground. The very earth seems to be alive! You can find the Rock Polish and Stealth Rock TMs. If you look very carefully, you'll find a Hidden Item – a Star Piece.

Keep climbing the mountain, and you'll end up at Elsa's ice castle. Watch out – it's guarded by an Abomasnow! The Grass/Ice frost tree is level 30, abnormally strong for this early area. However, if you persevere and strategize, you'll be awarded with a plethora of valuable items inside. A Super Potion, a Revive, Never-Melt-Ice and the Ice Beam TM can all be found throughout the palace. Once you've raided the place, it's time to move on to the next Kingdom!


	3. Sherwood Forest

**A/N: 4/28/2020 I know I promised...but I ran into a small discrepancy writing Part 17, dealing with Gantu's Pokemon. Somehow I must've been looking at the wrong move set and got Lunatone's all wrong. My apologies!**

You may not be able to enter the orange misty woods, but if you follow the forest path South, you enter Sherwood Forest (Also a shortcut from the market street in Arendelle avoiding the mountains). This is a great area to add more members to your team! Available in the tall grass are the Normal/Grass seasonal Deerling, the Normal digging rabbit Bunnelby, the Bug worm Caterpie, the Normal little bear Teddiursa, the Normal/Flying tiny bird Pidgey, the Poison/Dark skunk Stunky, and the Normal evolution Pokémon Eevee.

Not too far into the forest, you can find a Potion, a Great Ball, and the Sunny Day TM. As you go to pick up the TM, a Trainer catches sight of you and approaches.

"Hello!" Youngster Bambi sends out a Bunnelby. He's fast, but you take it down. Next, he sends out Stunky, whose Ability is Aftermath. When you do take it down, the Pokémon dealing the finishing move will also receive damage. Lastly, Bambi sends out Deerling. Its Leech Seed with drain you, but of course you defeat Youngster Bambi.

Further through the woods, you can find a stray Pokéball. Just past the Pokéball, you see a small tree blocking your way to a TM. It's not big and sturdy like the surrounding trees, something perhaps a Pokémon could cut down. You have no choice but to continue on your way.

A little farther, you lock eyes with a Trainer and enter battle. Bug Catcher Flick sends out Caterpie, which you easily defeat. Next is the Bug/Flying Ledyba, whose Special Defense is through the roof! You manage to take it down, and Flick sends out the Bug/Steel ant Durant. His Speed and Physical Attack and Defense are all over 100, so he'll be a tough one to beat. So long as you have a Fire type, you should be able to take it down. Last is Flick's Pinsir, which is pure Bug type. His Vice Grip and Seismic Toss will hit hard with his high Attack Stat. Hang on, and you'll win the match!

Just behind the defeated Flick, you see an Item, but can't get to it because of another small tree blocking your way. Don't worry, it won't be long before those aren't an issue. For now, you're forced to pass it up. Further down the path, you can find the Attract TM.

Up ahead, you see a large tree with a wooden sign nailed to it, as well as what looks like a door. At the tree, a boy approaches you. "You wanna play with me?"

Youngster Christopher Robin sends out Tepig, who falls easily to a Water move. Next, he sends out Bunnelby, which you've dealt with before. When the rabbit is gone, the Ground donkey Mudbray takes its place. Its Stamina Ability will annoy you, because every time you hit it, its Defense goes up. He'll be a challenge, but nothing you can't handle. Next, he sends out the Fire puppy Growlithe. It already knows Take Down, a powerful move for a low leveled Pokémon. You defeat it, and Youngster Christopher is forced to send out his favorite: Teddiursa. For such a cute little bear, he packs a punch! Nevertheless, you claim victory.

Just past the Youngster is the Bullet Seed TM. After you pick it up, the ground shakes rhythmically. The tremors become more and more violent until...a giant grey monster crashes through the trees, his eyes glued to some sort of hi tech device. He looks around and spots you.

"You there! Have you seen the abomination?" You haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, so you tell him so. The giant doesn't believe you, so he sends out the Rock/Psychic meteor Lunatone. This Special Attacker is equipped with Tackle, Rock Throw, Confusion and Hypnosis. You take it down, and Grunt Gantu sends out the Water whale Wailmer. It's HP is incredibly high, so it'll take a while to defeat, but of course you do. Lastly, he sends out the Psychic alien Elgyem. His Telepathy Ability helps him avoid your attacks, but when you do land a hit, it should go down pretty easily.

"Ugh. No matter. I must find Experiment 626. He must be somewhere in this Region..." Gantu lumbers off Northward staring at his tracking device. You notice a strange dark aura around him that unsettles you. However, you have no idea where he came from or who or what he's looking for.

As you try to advance, you have to step around Gantu's giant footprints. His craters unfortunately block a TM behind one of those pesky trees. Don't worry, you can come back for your loot soon. You leave the footprints behind and continue moving forward. To the left, you can see a shimmering hidden passage between two trees, but the magical barrier will not let you pass (Not until you defeat the Champion).

Further down the forest path, you're ambushed by Vigilante Robin Hood at a fork in the road. He sends out the Fire fox Vulpix, which is surprisingly bulky for such a cute creature. When you take it down, he replaces it with the Fire/Normal lion cub Litleo. Watch out for his Ember Attack, otherwise this lion is pretty tame. When Litleo goes down, he replaces it with the Poison snake Ekans. Its Shed Skin Ability will heal it of any status conditions you may try to give it. When the snake goes down, he sends out Bunnelby. You take down the speedy bunny, and Robin Hood sends out Teddiursa. You beat the fluff out of it, and Robin Hood is left with his signature Pokémon, the Fire/Fighting fowl Combusken. He hits hard both Physically and Specially, so you should try to avoid or out speed his attacks. Ultimately, you defeat Robin Hood.

"You're not so bad," he says, handing over a Quick Claw. "Unfortunately, I can't allow you to go this way. The Trainers and Pokémon past this point are much tougher than even me. Maybe when you're stronger, I'll let you through." He stands firm in the middle of the path that leads East, forcing you down the left path. It leads toward a large tree with a hole in the base of its trunk and a Sharp Beak nearby. You see another Item trapped behind a small tree. Keep pushing forward and the trees will eventually clear...


	4. Corona

**OK IM SORRY! 10/24/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

_9/19/19 ...I'm sorry. Last time. I've been reworking the geography, and I actually drew a (crappy) map. Wish I could upload images as chapters so you could all see, even if I have no artistic talent XD_

You exit Sherwood Forest and find yourself in the beautiful Kingdom of Corona. You head into town to restock your supplies and heal. If you look around closely, you can find a PokéToy, an Amulet Coin, and the Light Screen and Acrobatics TMs. You can also enter the large castle and take a look around.

There is a large central mural depicting the royal family: King, Queen and a beautiful baby girl with golden hair and large green eyes. Explore the castle, and you can find the King in his study going over search party plans. When you approach him, he doesn't seem to truly notice you. He mutters about not resting until he finds her. Who is "her"? He won't answer, just dismisses you by handing over the King's Rock.

Peek into more rooms, and you'll find the Queen in her bedroom. She sits by the window, smelling the sunflowers in the sill box looking sad. If you talk to her, she'll give you a Sun Stone, adding that she hopes you never lose anything dear to you. You can also find an empty room, decorated in gold and purple with a crib and mobile in the corner. In the room, you can pick up the Charge Beam TM. On your way out of the castle, you notice the mural again. Even though you searched the entire castle, you never found the Princess.

As you exit the castle, someone bumps into you. It's not your Rival, but they don't apologize or stay to introduce themselves. The ruggedly handsome man continues running with a satchel slung across his shoulder, dropping the Thief TM.

Intrigued, you go to follow him into Sherwood Forest, but you're stopped by your Rival. "No way! I'm going to be the one to catch the thief. I'll stop you myself. I've gotten a lot stronger, you know!"

Princess/Charming sends out Bergmite, which goes down with a well-placed Fire move. Next, they send out Grubbin, who already has an impressive move-set: Mud Slap, Bite, Bug Bite and Spark. Despite its formidable coverage, you squash that larva. Last is his starter, which is one level away from evolving! You take it down, angering your Rival.

"Stupid, weak Pokémon!" They storm off in the direction of the PokéCenter.

With your Rival out of the way, you can follow the thief to a clearing just inside Sherwood Forest where you can find a Burn Heal, a Great Ball and the Calm Mind TM. At first glance, the area looks like a dead end. If you look closely, there is a secret passage between a tree and a boulder.

You peer through the vines and see a stunning waterfall and a tall tower covered in something golden. Is that...hair? You approach, and sure enough, golden hair swoops and hangs along the length of the tower, but there are also Trainers on platforms ready to battle. You realize it is the third Gym.

You begin to climb the first lock of hair, but two men on opposite platforms see you at the same time. You're suddenly in a battle with two Castle Guards. One sends out the Fire horse Ponyta and the other sends out the Grass sunflower Sunflora. Using your Type Triangle, you easily know Water will take out Ponyta and a Fire move will take care of the Sunflora. The Sunflora is replaced with another Ponyta, and the first horse falls to make room for the Rock/Psychic meteorite Solrock. Of course, you defeat them both.

You continue climbing up to a platform. It's the only way to go as you follow it around. You reach the other side, and two more men are blocking your path to another lock of hair. Their backs are to you, so you're forced to interact with them.

"Get out of our way, and no one gets hurt," one of them says.

"We're only here for Rider," the other adds.

The Nameless Thieves send out the Fighting/Dark lizard Scraggy and the Dark/Flying Murkrow. They give you a welcome challenge, but you of course take down their first round of Pokémon. Next, they send out the Grass/Poison weed Oddish and the Fighting lifting Pokémon, Timburr. You naturally defeat them. When you do, they begin to panic.

"Did you say you just saw palace guards?"

"Let's get out of here!" They run off, getting out of your way.

You climb the now-accessible lock of hair up to another platform. On the other side, you must swing to the next one. You land in front of the thief that bumped into you earlier!

He turns around, his brown eyes smoldering. "Hi," he says, releasing a Murkrow. His Super Luck Ability helps him land critical hits more, so be careful. When the crow goes down, he sends out Scraggy. His Sand Attack will annoy you, but if you push through, you'll defeat it. Lastly, he sends out the Ground orphan, Cubone. He has crazy high defense, but you ultimately defeat Thief Flynn Rider.

He seems surprised, running a hand through his brown hair. "Huh. That usually works."

You advance past him and climb the last bit of golden hair through the window. You land inside the tower and come face to face with Rapunzel, who is brandishing a frying pan as if it were a weapon. "Have you come for my hair? No? Just a battle? Sure! Gimme your best shot!"

Rapunzel sends out Sunflora, who can put your Pokémon to sleep with Grass Whistle. You cut it down, and she sends out Smeargle. This Normal painting dog's signature move is Sketch, which permanently copies the last move used. You take it out, and she sends out the Grass vine Tangela. Its Ability Chlorophyll boosts its Speed in Sunlight. When it faints, Rapunzel sends out her last Pokémon, the Normal chameleon, Kecleon.

"Get 'em, Pascal!" she cheers.

Kecleon's signature Ability is Color Change, which changes its type depending on the last move you used. You eventually defeat Rapunzel, and she accepts it with a smile. "I'm impressed." She pulls out a piece of purple fabric and hands it to you. "Take this pennant. I have a feeling you'll need it when you get to the League." You unfold the fabric and see Corona's signature golden sun. She also gives you the Fire Blast TM and grants you access to Cut and Fly.

Rapunzel allows you to slide down her hair back to the ground, where you can find the Struggle Bug TM and Star Dust. You pick them up and slip through the secret passage back to the clearing. As you exit the other side, you smack into a woman coming the other way in a black cloak, startling her. You notice she has a similar dark glow to the giant monster that appeared in the Forest earlier.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?"

Without waiting for a response, she sends out the Fire/Ghost candle, Litwick. You wash it away easily with a Water move. Grunt Mother Gothel then sends out the Dark cat Purrloin. It's fast and immune to paralysis thanks to its Limber Ability. You succeed in taking it down, and she sends out the Grass/Poison weed Gloom. It proves to be a challenge with the move-set Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Absorb and Poison Powder. Despite the annoying Status moves, you claim the victory!

Gothel then gets angry, her dark aura flaring. "You won't take my Princess away from me!" She pushes past you and runs to the tower.

Hmm. That was odd. What could that cloaked woman possibly want with Rapunzel? You have a feeling you'll run into her again.

For now, it's off to the next town! If you want to stick around and rearrange your party, Corona is known for their Sunflora and Ponyta. Also available are Scraggy, Murkrow, Ducklett, Pidgey, and the Grass/Poison weed Oddish. You can also head back into Sherwood Forest to pick up the items you missed from the small trees. The Infestation TM was just past Youngster Bambi, a Revive was behind Bug Catcher Flick, the Roost TM was stuck behind Gantu's footprint, and the Fire Stone is by the tree with the hole in its trunk.


	5. Dun Broch

**OK IM SORRY! 10/24/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

_9/19/19 ...I'm sorry. Last time. I've been reworking the geography, and I actually drew a (crappy) map. Wish I could upload images as chapters so you could all see, even if I have no artistic talent XD_

On your way to the next Kingdom, you begin to notice blue lights following you...or are they guiding you? Mist creeps in as you stumble into a clearing where you're surrounded by eight large boulders. You hear a voice nearby, muttering about being lost.

Your Rival notices you and panics. "Lost? I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am!" They send out Grubbin, which now knows Acrobatics. You squish it, and they send out Bergmite. You melt it down, and they send out their second stage starter. When you defeat it, they send out their brand new Ponyta. It's fast, but not fast enough. You, of course, win the battle. "I don't need your help. I know the way." Princess/Charming runs off, back in the direction from where you came.

You look around at the boulders, creating a circle around you. The blue lights disorient you in the mist.

"I'm late! I'm late!" a voice says, cutting through the haze.

A young woman with wild curly hair bursts into the clearing on her Ground draft horse Mudsdale, Mudbray's evolution. She stops short, Mudsdale rearing up upon spotting you. "Ay! Almost trampled you, I did. Who might you be?" she asks in a thick Scottish accent. You introduce yourself. "I see," she says. "I'm Merida of Dun Broch. Are you here for the Highland Games?"

You can blindly say yes, or ask what they are. If you ask, she'll explain they have an annual competition between the clans, and she's late for her favorite sport: archery. "Hop on, I'll give you a ride over."

You arrive in Dun Broch where the Games are in full swing. If you take the time to talk to all of the subjects, you'll notice they're all particularly superstitious. They speak of blue tongues of fire that either lead people astray or towards their destiny, depending on who you ask. Some also speak of a legendary evil bear. All warn you not to linger in the surrounding forest. Some say there is a rare, magnificent sword somewhere out there, plunged into a stone, but even if one were to find it, you wouldn't be able to pull it out of its prison. Supposedly, it's been there for centuries but none have been worthy to pull it from the stone.

Speaking to King Fergus, after a long winded tale of how he lost his leg to the evil bear, Mor'du, earns you the Payback TM. If you interact with Merida's younger brothers, you will enter a mini game where you must find all three triplets. When you've rounded them all up, you're rewarded with an Experience Share. Additional plays earn you Rare Candies.

You restock, heal, and join the games. When it is your turn to shoot, you are called forward. You nock an arrow and line up your shot. To release, the Player must watch a gauge and press A at just the right moment for a bull's-eye. If you're too far from the center, someone will challenge you to a Pokémon Battle. They will either have Mudbray, the Psychic/Fairy Kirlia, or the Normal/Fighting bear Stufful. Once you make a bull's-eye, Merida appears.

"You're quite the marksman. Let's see how you do against the best."

You hadn't even realized that she was a Gym Leader! Princess Merida sends out Litwick. Take care not to make contact with it, or your Pokémon will get burned. She then sends out Tangela, equipped with Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Confusion and Vine Whip. You cut it into a thousand useless pieces, and she sends out Mudsdale. Between its Stamina Ability and it's Iron Defense move, you're going to have a tough time taking it down. In between hits, keep in mind that he packs a wallop back at you. Eventually, you put that Ground horse six feet under. Lastly, Merida sends out Ursaring. Its already insane Attack is boosted if his health gets low, thanks to his Guts Ability. You finally take him down, claiming your victory amidst cheers.

"You're really strong!" She removes your arrow from the target, breaks off the tip, and hands you the arrowhead. "Take this as a token of your victory," she adds, handing over the Focus Blast TM.

You put it in your Treasure Pocket and heal after that grueling match. When you've explored the castle grounds, collecting a Focus Band and the Bulk Up TM, you return to the strange rock formation. Since you are no longer on Merida's Mudsdale, you can be jumped by Litwick and Kirlia's pre-evolution Ralts. When you find the clearing again, you'll find the Will-o-Wisp TM in the center.

You stand in the middle of the eight rocks, coming from Dun Broch in the Southeast. Directly across is the way back to Corona. The two Northernmost paths both result in dead ends, one with a blocked cave and the Rock Tomb TM, the other with the Safeguard TM and a sword stuck in a stone. A ray of sunlight seems to hold its place, illuminating the golden hilt. Try as hard as you want (by repeatedly pressing B), but you won't be able to pull the sword out until you're worthy.

The path just south of the Corona trail leads to an area full of tall grass with all the Pokemon of Dun Broch: Mudbray, Teddiursa, Stufful, Vulpix, and Ralts. You can also find a Rocky Helmet and the Frustration TM. There is a random chance that there will be a small hut in this field. When you enter, no one will be inside, but you can take some items from the table and shelves like a Revive, a Potion, and an Energy Root.

The path next to that one leads directly South to a lake. With your Old Rod, you can only hook Finneon. You can come back later once you have the Good Rod and get its evolution, Lumineon. Find the Super Rod, and you might even hook a Lapras! Next to the lake, you can find the Zoom Lens. Litwick and the Grass/Fairy bioluminescent mushroom will jump out at you from time to time.

The path between the lake's and the one leading back to Dun Broch has a wild Stufful waiting to attack! He's strong for a little guy, but runs away when you beat him. Further down that path are some ruins. You look around, but it seems as if it's been abandoned for decades. The structure has crumbled beyond recognition. You enter and search the dusty rubble, finding a Moonstone and the Smack Down TM. Just as you're about to leave, a giant Bewear appears! (Stufful's evolution) It's Mor'du! It's level 50, much stronger than the Pokemon you've been fighting. If you focus on strategy, you can take him down. When it faints and flees, it drops a Big  
Mushroom. You pocket it and return to the rock formation again. The final path has a Litwick marking it, leading you to the next Kingdom.

As you travel away from the rocks, the mist, and the glowing blue lights, the sun comes out again. You traverse the barren dirt path until you come upon a man trying to set up a colorful tent. He'll notice you passing by and stop you.

"You! You look like a strong young Trainer! Would you mind helping me out? I need help pitching this tent." You can say yes and help him, or say no. Either way, it ends in a battle.

Ringmaster Max sends out the Psychic/Fairy Mr. Mime. With his signature Attack Mimic, he can copy whatever move your Pokémon just used. It makes the fight unpredictable, but of course you take down the clown. Next, he sends out the Normal rat Raticate. It'll take a bite out of your team with Crunch and Hyper Fang. You take it down, and he replaces it with Honchkrow, equipped with Wing Attack, Night Shade, Assurance, and Taunt. You swat down the crow, and he sends out his last Pokemon, the Ground armored elephant Donphan. It just learned Magnitude, which can be unpredictable. Hang on, and you defeat Ringmaster Max!

"Not bad, kid," he says. "Listen, here's a ticket to come to the show any time once I'm done setting up. Come by, and maybe we can have another match for the crowd." You take the circus ticket and continue on your way to the next Kingdom!


	6. New Orleans

**OK IM SORRY! 10/24/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

_9/19/19 ...I'm sorry. Last time. I've been reworking the geography, and I actually drew a (crappy) map. Wish I could upload images as chapters so you could all see, even if I have no artistic talent XD_

Up ahead, you see bright lights and hear the echoes of loud brass music. You enter a bustling New Orleans and notice two men talking. The one facing you is young and handsome, while the other is tall and creepy with a black top hat and cane.

"I see green in your future," the creepy man says. They are suddenly enveloped by glowing green mist. When it clears, the young man is gone. In his place, is a frog.

It jumps. "Ugh! I'm slimy! A frog? Why did you turn me into a frog? I was supposed to be rich!"

"Don't blame me," the creepy man with the dark aura says, turning around and walking away. "Blame my friends on the other side." As he nears you, he seems surprised. "You look like the kid they told me about. How much did you see?"

Grunt Dr. Facilier sends out the Fighting/Poison frog, Croagunk. If you try to take it down with a Water move, its Dry Skin Ability will instead help it absorb the hit, healing the Pokémon instead of damaging it. You manage to take it down, and he calls forth the Ghost/Fairy disguise Pokémon, Mimikyu. Your first Attack doesn't inflict damage, just busts the disguise, then you can defeat whatever mysterious creature is lurking beneath.

Fear enters Facilier's eyes. "What devil magic do you posses? Face the wrath of the Mythical Gloomdweller!" The sky goes dark as he summons Marshadow. The Fighting/Ghost Pokémon is a fast Attacker, so your team will take some damage. Ultimately, you defeat Dr. Facilier. "No! We will get the Princesses. This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Grunt Dr. Facilier disappears in a puff of green mist, dropping the Toxic TM. You stand there, unsure of what just happened.

The frog hops over to you. "Oh, thank you! Please, would you help me? I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia." Obviously Dr. Facilier is bad news, so you say yes. "Thank you, my friend! The only thing that can break the spell is a kiss from a Princess."

If there's anything you've noticed about this region, it's that the Princesses are typically the Gym Leaders. It stands to reason the closest Princess would be at her Gym. So you pick up the poor frog Prince and explore the city. You can find the Thunder Wave TM, the Bulldoze TM, and an Antidote. You pass by a Pokémon Masseur, a clothing store, a crystal store, and Tiana's Place. Tiana's Place says it's a Gym and Restaurant, but when you go in, you're given only a Lemonade and a Lumiose Gallet.

"Sorry, the Leader is away at the moment," the Manager says.

An excited little girl outside of the Restaurant will tell you how she heard the Elite Four all have mythical Pokemon. She's not sure if she believes the friend who told her, but if challenging the League is your dream, she will give you the Silver Wind TM to help out.

Well, if the Gym Leader isn't in her Gym, she can't be too far. You follow Main Street all the way down to a bridged path leading to the Bayou. On the bridge, you run into a man that looks eerily like the Prince right before h was frog-ified. He seems nervous, saying he'll give you the Hidden Power TM if you promise now to say you never saw him. You answer, he shoves it into your hands, and he runs off. Weird.

You continue into the bayou, and Prince Naveen objects. "This does not look like a palace. No Princess would wallow in this swamp like an ogre," the frog says from your bag. You ignore his distaste and follow your gut through the bog. It's slow going, and you get stuck in the mud every so often.

You soon run into a woman with a kind face. "What are you doing out here, child?" she asks, sending out the Normal/Flying duck Farfetch'd. Its Inner Focus Ability prevents flinching. You take it down, and she replaces it with a yellow Fairy flower Floette. Seamstress Eudora accepts defeat with grace. "You're certainly capable. You can do anything you set your heart to."

Behind her, you see a TM stuck behind a tree. You Cut it down and you pick up the Protect TM. Keep walking, and you'll find a Big Mushroom.

You continue through the swamp until you find a large man who asks, "Have you seen my Lottie?" Big Daddy sends out the Fairy dog Granbull. Its Ability is Intimidate, which cuts your Attack. Despite the drop, you defeat it, and he summons the Fairy meringue Pokémon, Slurpuff. It knows Draining Kiss, Round, Cotton Spore and Fairy Wind. You of course win the battle and move on.

Past him is the Grass Knot TM. You pick it up, stepping around fallen logs and sinking into the mud. There is also a Full Heal behind a small tree.

With some patience, you get to the third Trainer. It's a short, old, blind woman. "How can I help you, my children?" She sends out the Ice/Psychic humanoid Pokémon Jynx, equipped with Lick, Confusion, Ice Punch and Body Slam. You faint it, and she calls out for her Ekans, who she nicknamed Juju. It also has Intimidate, but you defeat it and continue wading through the bayou. You can pick up the Venoshock TM and a Water Stone behind a small tree.

Finally, you find a blonde girl in a big pink poofy dress with a sparkling tiara. "Did you say Princess?" She sends out the Normal cat Skitty. Be careful if you make contact with a Pokémon of the opposite gender, or they'll be infatuated by its Cute Charm Ability, making them unable to attack it. When you knock it out, she calls out for the Fairy bird Aromatisse. Its high HP Stat is only helped by its move-set of Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Attract, and Draining Kiss. When you cause it to faint, Charlotte bursts into tears, her mascara running. "That's not fair! I'm still a Princess, right, Big Daddy?"

"Then kiss me!" the frog says from your bag.

Charlotte is startled. "Um, excuse me. What did you say?"

The frog leaps out of your bag and lands in front of Princess Charlotte. "I am Prince Naveen is Maldonia, and I've been cursed! I need the kiss of a Princess to break the evil spell."

"A Prince? Well, why didn't you start with that?" Charlotte picks him up and puckers her lips. They kiss, but nothing happens.

"She's not really a Princess, you know. She just wants to be one," a voice says. A dark beauty in a sparkling blue dress and tiara appears. "I love you, Lottie, but don't you go leading some poor fool on."

"So...are _you _the Gym Leader?" the frog Prince asks.

"Yes, actually. Only the most dedicated Trainers get this far through the Bayou."

"Then you are the one I must kiss!"

The woman smirks. "Only if you can defeat me in battle!" Princess Tiana begins with Farfetch'd, who has the Keen Eye Ability, preventing accuracy loss. After you faint it, she sends out Slurpuff. Its Sweet Veil Ability prevents it from falling asleep. You knock it out, and she replaces it with the Bug firefly Volbeat, named Ray. He knows Protect, Signal Beam, Confuse Ray and he just learned Zen Headbutt. You squish him, and she sends out the Ground/Dark desert croc, Krokorok, nicknamed Louis. Watch out for his Moxie Ability, which boosts his Attack if he knocks out one of your Pokémon. Don't let him get to you, and Tiana will be down to her last Pokémon, her Water frog Politoed. His move-set is Low Kick, Bubble Beam, Pound and Hypnosis. In the end, you claim the victory.

"Color me surprised. Very well." Tiana reaches behind her head and pulls out her green hair tie. Her hair settles in cark curls around her face. "Take this, it should keep distractions out of your way on your way to the League." She also hands over the Solarbeam TM.

"You kiss me now, yes?" Prince Naveen pipes up.

Tiana scrunches her face in disgust. "I suppose I did give my word, didn't I?" She picks him up and kisses his slimy green lips. They explode into sparkles. When it settles...there are two frogs!"

"What have you done?" frog Tiana shrieks.

A sinister laugh echoes around the bayou. "Thanks, Princey, for giving me the Princess."

"How could you?" Tiana cries as she is swallowed by glowing green smoke.

"I didn't know! I didn't know..." frog Naveen says, hanging his head. You turn to him. "What does he want with her? No idea... I'm sorry I brought you into this."

No time to waste! You travel back into the city to heal up, but through the bog, you're now sporadically attacked by Gloom, Ekans, Ground/Dark Sandile, Water Poliwhirl, Psychic Abra, the Water/Grass weed Lotad, and the firefly Bug Pokémon, Volbeat and Illumise. Just as you enter the city limits, you see your Rival talking with Dr. Facilier. The creepy man disappears in green mist, and your Rival sees you once it clears.

"Ha! You're no match for me now!" Their first Pokémon is the evolved form of Grubbin, the Electric/Bug Charjabug. You notice his Pokémon also have that dark aura Dr. Facilier and the rest of the Grunts had. It knows X-Scissor, Crunch, Spark, and Acrobatics. Next, Princess/Charming sends out Bergmite. Its Own Tempo Ability prevents it from being Confused. When the Ice tank goes down, out comes Ursaring, Teddiursa's evolution. In addition to his Slash and Feint Attack, Princess/Charming also taught him a couple TMs: Smack Down and Shadow Claw. You take down the giant bear, and they summon Ponyta. Its Flash Fire Ability boosts its Fire type moves when hit by one. Avoid that, and you'll emerge victorious!

"No! He said his power would help me win!" Your Rival vanishes in the same glowing green smoke. That can't be good. You heal up your team and restock your bag. You could go North to the next Kingdom, or you could go back to the Bayou and make sure you didn't miss any items. When you go back, there will be an extra shadowy area to the Southeast. There is an unsettling feeling in your stomach as you approach a particularly dark area. Your feet become stuck in the mud. You flail to escape, but it only loosens the goo beneath you. You fall through and land on hard ground.


	7. The Shadowlands

**A/N: 4/28/2020 I know, I promised. Last time, I swear! In writing Part 17, I realized Lunatone's move set was way off. Enjoy!**

You fall through the muck and land in a dark tunnel. You can't see far in front of you, and for now, there's nothing you can do about it. Water slowly drips from stalactites above, creating small puddles on the ground. The tunnel is long and narrow. As you travel along, Croagunk, Ekans, Lunatone, the Psychic Wobbuffet, the Dark/Ghost Sableye, the Rock Boldore, and the Psychic/Flying Woobat will sporadically attack you. You can pick up a Dusk Ball and the Snarl TM. There's another TM behind a large boulder, but you can't get to it just yet. There are a few stalagmites that look like a Pokémon could break to find a wild Pokémon or a Rare Item.

Finally, you reach the end of the tunnel and ascend the stairs. The opening you come from opens onto a sandy beach. Krokorok and Sandygast, the Ghost/Ground sand heap, can jump you on this short stretch. With your Old Rod, you can hook Wishiwashi and the Water/Poison jellyfish Tentacool in the dark water. Far in the distance, you can see the bright lights of New Orleans.

You realize you're on the small island dubbed "The Shadowlands." Long ago, the forces of evil were banished to the Shadowlands to keep them contained and far away from the good people of the Region. Judging by the tunnel and the sketchy characters you've been seeing, you don't think the Shadowlands are as secure as once thought.

Sure enough, that large Gantu washes up on the beach beside you, sputtering. "Blasted abomination... Where am I? Ugh, here again? You!"

Grunt Gantu sends out Wailmer, who is Oblivious to infatuation. You knock it out, and he sends out Lunatone. It now knows Psyshock, Rock Slide, and Rock Polish, keeping its Hypnosis attack from before. You take it down, and he sends out the Rock/Flying meteor Minior. It's very Defensive at the moment, but once you get it down to half HP, its Shields Down Ability turns it into a Speedy Attacker. You of course defeat it, and he's left with Elgyem with the move-set: Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Hidden Power, and Charge Beam. Ultimately, you defeat Gantu for a second time.

"No! You'll pay for this." He stomps off towards the mountains, leaving craters behind. You're able to grab a nearby Poison Barb, as well as the Leech Life TM behind a small, withered tree. You explore inland, where it once must have been lush, but everything has withered and turned to dust. Croagunk, Ekans, Purrloin, Yungoos, Krokorok, Murkrow, and the Dark wolf pup Poochyena all have a tendency to attack you.

You come upon an elephant graveyard, where the Poochyena are most populous. There's a fallen tusk blocking your way to a TM, but you can't get to it yet. As you explore, you hear a loud voice.

"You will never go hungry again!"

The entire area lights up an eerie glowing green. Three Trainers suddenly surround you and take turns battling you. Ed and Banzai each have a single Poochyena, Shenzi has its evolution, Mightyena. You take them all down like it's nothing, and they run away.

However, a tall, dark, sinister man comes back in their place. "Are you what's getting in the way of my coup?" Grunt Scar sends out the Fire/Normal lion Pyroar. Flamethrower is its most powerful Attack, not only in power, but even more so with its Special Stat and STAB (Same Type Attack Bonus; doubles the power of same-type Attacks) boost. You snuff it out, and he sends out Purrloin's evolution, Liepard. Its move-set is Snarl, Slash, Assurance, and Shadow Claw. You take down the "Cruel Pokémon," and he replaces it with the Ground Bone Keeper, Marowak. He knows Bonemerang, Headbutt, Rock Slide and Brick Break. You crush him, and Scar sends out his last Pokémon, Mightyena, with Intimidate. You, of course, defeat Scar. "No!" he roars. He flees, and in the shadows behind him, you can find the Shadow Claw TM.

Just past the graveyard, is what used to be a jungle area. What used to be green is now brown and shriveled. You can Cut down a small tree blocking a Hyper Potion. You're coming up on the mountains, but there's an old woman in your way.

"Have you seen a talking llama?" she asks, the wrinkles in her face moving with each word. Grunt Yzma sends out a Liepard. Hers knows Taunt and Payback, which is a deadly combo. You break through her manipulation and take it out. She then sends out the Poison/Bug scorpion, Skorupi. Its Battle Armor Ability protects it from Critical Hits. You take it down with some honest hard work, and she replaces it with the Bug/Poison spider Ariados. Its Ability is Insomnia, which prevents it from falling asleep. You squish the Bug, and she sends out her final Pokémon, Skitty's evolution, Delcatty. The Normal cat has an interesting Ability called Normalize, which changes every one of her moves into a Normal type so she can get a STAB bonus every time. You ultimately defeat Grunt Yzma. "I'll find him myself," she mutters, stomping off. Just past her, you can find the Poison Jab TM.

You come upon the mountains, and far above you, you see a dark castle clinging to the side of a cliff. You make your way up the ledges, careful not to fall down and get stuck. In this rocky area, Minior, Rock Boldore, the Dark dog Houndour, the Ghost/Flying balloon Drifloom and the Dark/Dragon Deino will attack you. You can also find an Awakening on one of the ledges, as well as an Escape Rope.

You find a secret tunnel leads into the creepy castle. It seems to be falling apart. Large bricks and chunks of ceiling have fallen, giving you a bit of a maze. Some walls are cracked. You can see a TM trapped behind a beam that you can't move just yet. Watch out for the Scraggy, Mimikyu, the Normal cat Glameow, the Psychic tapir Drowzee, the Ghost/Poison gas Haunter, and the Ghost/Dark Spiritomb that will jump out at you from time to time. In the different rooms of the castle, you can find an Antidote, a Twisted Spoon, and the Skill Swap TM.

You finally find the throne room, a large woman in red sitting regally. She gasps as you enter, her tiny red lips parting. "Who are you? Off with your head!" The Queen of Hearts sends out Aromatisse. Her move-set revolves around her best Stat, HP: Aromatherapy, Draining Kiss, Protect, Moonblast, and she's even holding a Sitrus Berry! You swat it down, and she sends out Ducklett. His Keen Eye Ability prevents accuracy loss. Next up is Woobat, with Acrobatics, Air Slash, Heart Stamp and Confusion. You send it crashing down, and she sends out her last Pokemon, the Grass/Poison Roselia. Try not to make direct contact with her, or you'll get Poisoned by her Poison Point Ability. You cut it down to size and win the match!

"Please don't hurt me! This isn't even my castle. I was just...keeping the seat warm for our Mistress. Oh, no! I've said too much. Take this. I was never here." The Queen hands you the Dark Pulse TM and scurries off.

You may have kept these baddies in check, but this island feels a little deserted. You have a feeling a lot more Villains got off the island than the few you saw. You need to go back to the Mainland. Fly out of there, or use the Escape Rope once you've collected all your loot. You can heal and stock up in the bright city of New Orleans, then head North to your next adventure!


	8. Deep Jungle

**OK IM SORRY! 10/24/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

**This is actually a brand new area! Be sure to let me know if you catch all the cameos in the Deep Jungle XD**

Your way to the next Kingdom is directly North through a jungle. It is lush and green, unlike the shriveled jungle area in the Shadowlands. Here, you can be jumped by a wide array of fauna, including Floette, Liepard, Ekans, Chatot, Mightyena, Donphan, Litleo, Caterpie, Aipom, the Fighting monkey Mankey, the Fire puppy Growlithe, the Ground mole Diglett, the Normal parent Pokemon Kangaskhan, the Fighting panda Pancham, and the Electric zebra Blitzle. You can find a Max Potion and the Pluck TM quickly enough, as well as your first battle!

Mancub Mowgli sees you as you're walking by and challenges you. He sends out Mightyena, whose Ability is Quick Feet. That means, if you give it a status condition, it'll boost his Speed. You take it down, and Mowgli sends out Ekans's evolution, Arbok. This cobra has Slam, Poison Jab, Bite and Acid. You take it down, and he sends out Growlithe. He just learned Outrage, which is a super powerful Dragon move. Avoid that, and you defeat him. Next is Mankey's evolution, Primeape. His Ability Vital Spirit is similar to Insomnia in that they both prevent sleep. You knock it out, and he sends out Liepard. The Nimble leopard doesn't stand a chance against you, of course. Mowgli's last Pokémon is the Normal sleeping bear Snorlax, nicknamed Baloo. His Thick Fat Ability reduces damage done by Fire and Ice type moves. You take that big bear down, and win the match!

There are Berries to the left, as well as a diverging path. You can decide to follow the detour left and explore before you move on. There's a small tree nearby you can Cut to get the Giga Drain TM. You can also find Bright Powder next to another Trainer.

Wildman Tarzan sends out Liepard, which you take down with ease. Next is Aipom's evolution, Ambipom. His Agility move boosts his already impressive Speed, but that doesn't hinder you. Tarzan sends out the Bug/Flying Butterfree, Caterpie's final evolution. Its Compound Eyes Ability boosts his accuracy. You swat it down, and he sends out Donphan, who has Sturdy. No matter what super powerful move you use on it, it cannot take Donphan down in one hit. With some determination, you take it down. Tarzan then sends out the pure Fighting Machoke, with Dual Chop, Seismic Toss, Submission and Bulk Up. You beat it, and he's down to Pancham's evolution, the Dark/Fighting Pangoro. His Iron Fist Ability powers up his punches, like Bullet Punch and Comet Punch. Dodge those fists, and you'll win the battle!

Just behind Tarzan is a tree that's fallen over. You can see a TM on the other side, but you don't have the Strength to move the tree. You're forced to leave it behind for now. You can, however, Cut down a small tree keeping you from an Energy Root.

Keep going across a fallen log acting as a bridge over a river, and you'll run into King Simba. He'll send out a Diglett, which has the Arena Trap Ability, which prevents you from switching out. When you bury the mole, he sends out Pignite with the move-set Rollout, Smog, Take Down and Flame Charge. You take down the boar, and Simba sends out Mightyena. You've taken down so many, Simba's is no problem. He then sends out Chatot, who knows Peck, Round, Chatter and Mimic. You swat the bird down, and he replaces it with Ambipom. The Speedy monkey knows Agility, Astonish, Swift and Fling, but you stop it in its tracks. Lastly, Simba sends out Pyroar, who knows Take Down, Fire Fang, Flamethrower and Echoed Voice. You take down the Speedy Special Attacker, and claim victory!

"You're stronger than you look," he says. He hands you the Roar TM. "This will keep the small fry away."

Farther down the path, you see a rocky cave entrance. You can explore that in a moment. First, keep pushing West, and you will find the Nature Gift TM. You will also run into yet another Trainer who has his back to you.

You approach the Trainer and interact with him. He turns around, and you recognize him. "Player! How'd you sneak up on me?" Robin Hood asks. "Wow! Sounds like some adventure. The woods are yours!" Now you can cut past Robin Hood into Sherwood Forest and back again! If you didn't get those Cut Items before, now would be a good time. The glowing barrier is still there on the left, still unyielding.

Backtrack to the cave entrance in the Jungle, and you can find some great items! It's dark, so you can't see too far ahead of yourself. Carbink, Rockruff, Woobat and Diglett will jump out at you from time to time. There are rocks all around you that look like a Pokémon could break them, as well as one big boulder that stands in your way of a TM. You'll be able to collect your loot soon. For now, you can freely pick up an Ultra Ball and the Dig TM.

You'll also run into a Trainer, Fossil Maniac Aladar. He begins by sending out the pure Rock Rampardos. Its Attack is insanely high, helping Chip Away and Assurance hit even harder. You take it down, and he sends out the Rock/Steel tank, Bastiodon. A Fighting or Ground type will hit extra hard on him. When you take him down, he sends out the Rock/Ice Aurorus. It knows Avalanche, Aurora Beam, Ancient Power, and Take Down. You faint it, and he sends out the Rock/Dragon Tyrantrum. He has the Strong Jaw Ability, which boosts his biting moves like Crunch. Next, Aladar sends out the Rock/Flying Aerodactyl. Its Rock Head Ability prevents it from taking recoil damage. His last Pokémon is the Grass Meganium, who knows Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder and Synthesis. You take down the last dinosaur on his team and triumph!

Now that you've done almost everything there is to do in the Jungle, apart from the inaccessible Items, go back to where you battled Mancub Mowgli, and take the Northern path until you reach the next Kingdom!


	9. China

**-_- ****well... I finally got a Review on this, and I was so happy! Then they pointed out the _one_ thing I forgot in my _millions_ of edits. _THE LEGENDARIES!_ Some very powerful Trainers in this region have had Mythical Pokemon since I came up with this idea, but I never really thought of an overarching legendary... so I had to throw in something in the Sherwood Forest Chapter to set it up! If you've played Gen 7, you know what's coming! 10/25/2019 I'm so sorry XD**

**OK IM SORRY! 10/24/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

Thank you everyone for your patience. I get kind of anal when it comes to projects like this, and I was skimping on items. I think I'm finally done editing lol time to begin moving forward again! Remember, if you like what you see here, I have plenty of other stuff on my profile!

If you thought New Orleans was a big and bright city, it dims in comparison to China. It's the biggest area you've been to so far. There are three sub-areas: the City, the army training Camp, and the snowy mountain range.

The City is brightly decorated for a festival. Along the main street, you can see a PokéCenter, a Battle Restaurant that rewards you with Leftovers, a clothing store, an incense store, and the Matchmaker. If you talk to the Matchmaker, she can tell you which Pokémon will breed successfully with each other (basically, identifying Egg Groups). Ask her three separate times, and she'll give you a Charcoal.

If you talk to the citizens, you'll hear that Gym Leaders all over the region are being kidnapped by some shady characters. Moana, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Tiana have all been reported missing! If you keep interacting with the citizens, you'll eventually find the women of the Fa family. Grandma will be crossing the road with her lucky Kricketot in tow. Fa Li will be nearby watching in horror as people and vehicles whiz around Grandma.

You can find the Shock Wave TM on the ground, with another TM hidden in a nearby alley. A third TM is hidden behind a crate. The last TM in the city lies behind a gong at the base of the Emperor's palace. Hit the gong, and the Brutal Swing TM will fall out.

Once you're done healing, restocking and exploring the city, you can travel through a small bamboo ticket. In the thicket, you can encounter Mienfoo, Machop, Pancham, and Makuhita – all pure Fighting type – the Bug Kricketot, the Fire/Flying bird Fletchinder, and Blitzle. You can pick up a Paralyze Heal, as well as a Hyper Potion and the Smart Strike TM, both of which are trapped behind tiny trees. You pass by a small lake, where you can fish for Magikarp and Goldeen.

You break through to the large training encampment where Trainers are battling each other everywhere. Chi Fu at the entrance tells you that this Gym is different from the rest. "In order to join the Chinese army and defeat the Huns," he says, "You must prove that you have strength, discipline, and endurance. You must defeat every Trainer in a row in order to battle the Gym Leader. They each have one Fighting type Pokémon."

You can prepare first, or jump right in! First up, the confrontational Yao approaches you. He sends out Throh with the Guts Ability. His already impressive Attack will be boosted in a pinch, but you take it down. Next, lanky Ling sends out Sawk with the Inner Focus Ability. No matter what you do, you won't be able to make him flinch. You knock it out, and Chien Po appears, summoning Hariyama. His Thick Fat Ability reduces the damage he takes from Fire and Ice moves. You faint the sumo wrestler, and you think it's over.

Not so fast! You try to move forward, but Captain Shang steps in, wanting to test your strength for himself. He sends out Machoke with the No Guard Ability. Basically, No Guard ensures that all Attacks will land, which is a double-edged sword. Despite his outrageous 130 Attack, you take him down. "You may have beaten me," Shang says, "but you're no match for my father!"

General Li steps up behind Shang, sending out the Fighting/Dark panda Pangoro. With his double typing, it renders your Psychic Pokémon and moves useless, thanks to its immunity. However, Fairy is also now four times effective! You triumph, and he heals your team.

As General Li steps aside, Hero Mulan reveals herself. She begins by sending out Kricketot's evolution, Kricketune. The pure Bug type has Absorb, Fell Stinger, X-Scissor, and Night Slash. You squish it, and she sends out Blitzle's evolution, Zebstrika. Its Ability Motor Drive boosts its Speed when hit by an Electric type move, adding to its already impressive 116 Speed Stat. You stop it in its tracks, and Mulan replaces it with the pure Fighting Mienfoo. You take a chunk out of it, but she calls it back. Mulan then sends out the Steel/Ghost double sword Doublade. This unique typing gives it a triple immunity against Normal, Fighting and Poison. When you destroy it, Mienfoo comes back out – but wait. You thought you did more damage than that. Thanks to its Ability Regenerator, it regains some HP when it is withdrawn. Only adding to your troubles is its move, Drain Punch. Of course, you eventually take it down, and she's left with the Normal/Dragon Drampa, nicknamed Mushu. His move set is Dragon Pulse, Extrasensory, Steel Wing, and Flamethrower, most of which is boosted by his 135 Special Attack. You ultimately defeat him, and claim victory!

Hero Mulan wipes her forehead free of sweat. "You are impressive. Very well, you've earned this." She hands over a beautiful comb, as well as the Focus Punch TM. "There is nothing that can stop you on your quest. You're stronger than you believe."

You now have clearance for the HMs Strength, Rock Smash, and Rock Climb. You can go back to the city and get the Thunder Stone behind the crate, and smash a cracked wall in an alleyway to get to the Brick Break TM. If you want, you can go even further back to the Jungle and the Shadowlands for the Items you missed. On your way down, you'll notice an older man trying to readjust his stone dragon statue, but he's struggling. You run over to help, and he thanks you.

"My daughter is missing, and I'm just trying to keep myself distracted until she returns. She will be back; I can feel it." He gives you the Dragon Tail TM for your trouble. "May the Great Stone Dragon watch over you on your adventure."

You continue back to the Jungle, where you can now move the fallen tree behind Tarzan to get the False Swipe TM. In front of the cave, you can use Rock Smash to get a Shiny Stone. Once inside the cave, take your time and crack open every rock you can find. If you're not attacked by Carbink, you could find rare Items! A Max Revive, the Fling TM and all the Fossils from every generation can be found here. Behind a boulder, you can get the Earthquake TM.

Trek back all the way to New Orleans' bayou to get back to the Shadowlands, and you'll land in that tunnel again. Behind a boulder is the Retaliate TM. In the rocks, you can find the Quash TM, a Revive or a Lunatone or Boldore. Don't worry about running into any Villains, they know better than to challenge you again so soon. Travel onward to the elephant graveyard, and you can push the tusk out of your way to get the Taunt TM. Past that, on the mountainside, you can finally Rock Climb to get a Dusk Stone. Inside the castle, you can push the fallen beam aside to get to the Torment TM, and you can break the cracked wall to get to the Shadow Ball TM. Once you're done collecting your loot, you can Fly back to China.

Go back into the Gym, and there will be a Focus Sash, as well as the Swords Dance, Low Sweep and Drain Punch TMs. North of the training area, there is a snowy mountain range. Here, you can encounter even more Pokémon like Pancham, Snover, Snorunt, and rarely, a Drampa! Explore thoroughly, and you can find the Avalanche TM in a snow drift.

There is a red canon shaped like a dragon off to your left. Interact with it to start a mini-game. A horde of Huns advances down the slope, and you must aim and shoot the canon to stop them. You only have six canons, so make each shot count. Try to take out as many Huns as possible with each launch. The first time you stop the Huns and win the game, it will reward you with the Expert Belt. Additional plays earn you Rare Candies.

Backtrack to the camp, and you can find another path leading South to the next Kingdom. Keep walking, and the trees around you will begin to change...


	10. Virginia

**OK IM SORRY! 10/30/2019 I'm finally done adjusting items and Pokémon and adding TMs... I even redid the map and added a couple more areas, but I'm done! Final draft! I super duper promise it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Enjoy the official draft!**

_Hey, everyone! Thank you for your patience. Hurricane Dorian came through the area, so I couldn't upload like I normally would. I'm fine and back at it! I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying mashing two of my favorite franchises together to create one perfect world!_

The bamboo shoots shift into a deciduous forest. Here, you can be jumped by Teddiursa, Deerling, Poochyena, the Normal/Flying eaglet Rufflet, the Normal raccoon Zigzagoon, and the Psychic/Flying tiny bird Natu.

You stumble upon a newly erected settlement called Jamestown. It's so new, in fact, that they don't even have a PokéCenter. I hope you stocked up on Items! The men in the area are digging holes, searching for gold, they say. You decide to check out some of the holes to see if anything useful was left behind. You find the Snatch TM, an Everstone, and a Nugget, which sparkles brightly when you pick it up.

There is a commotion from a tent nearby, which looks much nicer than the others. A large man exits, sneering down his nose at you. He snatches the Nugget and inspects it.

"Gold! Pure gold, gentlemen. I knew the savages were keeping it from us. Good work, young one. Tell me, can you shoot?"

You nod yes, and he throws you a rifle. You aim at a tree and shoot similarly to the Highland Games and the Huns mini-game. You hit a bulls-eye.

"Splendid! Those savages don't stand a chance. Wiggins! Suit him/her up."

Governor Ratcliffe returns your Nugget, saying there should be plenty more where that came from. You are then approached by a thin, flamboyant man who heals your team and hands you an Assault Vest. As the surrounding men cheer you on, your Rival appears and becomes jealous.

"Hey, what's going on? You think you're tough? They'll be cheering _me_ on soon enough."

In front of everyone, your Rival sends out Bergmite. You don't hesitate to melt it down. Princess/Charming then sends out Rapidash, which you easily wash away. Next up is their evolved Ursaring. You know the saying, the bigger they are, the harder the fall. Your Rival then summons Charjabug. He just learned Discharge, but of course you squish that Electric/Bug. They then call out their new Poliwhirl. It knows Hypnosis, Bubble Beam, Low Kick and Body Slam. When you take it down, Princess/Charming is left with their final stage starter! You ultimately defeat your Rival, infuriating them.

Wiggins, on the other hand, is delighted. "A commendable performance from both of you," he says, clapping.

Governor Ratcliffe puts his arms around you two. "Yes. You will both make excellent additions to the troops. We move at dawn."

Your Rival beams, their loss already forgotten amidst Ratcliffe's accolades. You, however, have a bad feeling about him.

The crowd disperses, and you have a chance to explore the area more. Near where you entered, you can find the U-Turn TM. Talk to Ben and Lon, and they'll be betting on if there actually is any gold in the New World. They'll give you the Psych Up TM if you weigh in.

Throughout the surrounding forest, you can collect Berries and Honey naturally from bushes and trees. Look around, and you'll find a Leaf Stone, the Steel Wing TM and the Sky Drop TM. Stuck behind a small tree is the Secret Power TM. You'll come upon a waterfall, where you can collect Fresh Water. At the base, there is a rock you can Smash for the Rock Slide TM. Follow a small stream off the base of the waterfall, and it will empty out into a calm pool of water in the middle of a glade.

Next to the pond is a large weeping willow. The area seems quiet, serene, almost mystical. Here, different Pokemon can jump out at you, like the Grass/Ghost Phamtump and the Psychic/Flying Sigilyph. You can also fish for Water Luvdisc in the pool. Search carefully, and you can find the Psyshock TM, Energy Powder, and Heal Powder.

If you interact with the willow tree, a strange breeze ripples through the area. You feel a mystical, elemental energy tickle your skin. For a moment, you could swear you see a face in the tree bark, and the breeze sounds almost like a message.

"_Listen with your heart... You will understand..."_

After interacting with the willow, you will be given the Psychic TM, and a new path will open up in the tall grass. If you follow it, it will lead you through a corn field. You weave through the tall stalks and emerge in the Powhatan Village. A young woman with tan skin and her dark hair in a bun notices you and approaches.

"Who are you? Are you looking for Pocahontas, too?"

Friend Nakoma sends out Luvdisc, whose move-set is Draining Kiss, Heart Stamp, Aqua Ring, and Water Pulse. You take down the fish, and Nakoma sends out the Normal ferret, Linoone, Zigzagoon's evolution. It knows Slash, Rest, Double Edge and Headbutt. You faint it, and her last Pokemon is Pidgeot. It knows Agility, Air Slash, Roost and Whirlwind, an irksome combination. Nevertheless, you defeat Nakoma.

"Honestly, I don't know where she is," she huffs. "She ran off again."

Past her, you can find a Berry field, a jerky rack, and a fire pit. The only "buildings" are a small teepee by the fire and a longhouse, which you won't be able to enter just yet. A peaceful fisherman in the Village will gift you a Great Rod.

You can enter the small Shaman teepee, but Kekata will defend himself against you. He sends out a Sigilyph. Watch out for its Ice Beam and Shadow Ball! Kekata made sure he had better type coverage than the wild Sigilyph you encountered in the glade. You take it down, and he sends out the Dark wolf Mightyena. If you try to give it a status condition, it'll only make it faster as it tries to take you down with it. Finally, Shaman Kekata sends out the Grass/Ghost elder tree, Trevenant. Its signature move Forest's Curse will add the Grass typing onto your Pokémon, which it can then hurt with its Will-O-Wisp. You eventually chop it down and win the battle!

"Your spirit is strong," he says. "Take what you need." Kekata bows and allows you to search his hut for the Revival Herb and the Energy Root. When you're done, you go back outside and head toward the longhouse.

You enter and smack into Warrior Kocoum. Without a word, he sends out his Mightyena. You defeat the wolf, and he replaces it with Deerling's evolution, Sawsbuck. His Sap Sipper Ability will boost his Attack if you hit him with a Grass-type move. You take down the buck, and Kocoum sends out Ursaring as he beats his painted chest. Of course, you claim the victory!

You continue past him and spot a man curled up on the floor who looks similar to the English settlers you met before. Chief Powhatan approaches, about to execute him. You yell to get his attention.

He turns to you, surprised. "Who are you? Are you one of them? How did you get past my bravest and strongest warrior?" He sends out a Linoone, a Mightyena, and a Sawsbuck, all of which you defeat. Just when you think the Chief is a pushover, he sends out Natu's evolution, the Psychic/Flying bird Xatu. If you try to give him a status condition, you'll only get a taste of your own medicine with its Synchronize Ability. You hang on and just barely take it down.

"Win or lose, you do not get to say what is just for my people." He turns back to the pale faced settler, raising his staff.

"Father, no!" Suddenly, his daughter, Pocahontas, is standing between him and the white man. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Daughter, stand down," Powhatan orders.

"No, I love him! I know we can be peaceful together.

"Then why are his kind invading our home?" he shouts, pointing to you.

She turns to you and simply asks, "Are you friend or foe?" She sends out Luvdisc, who's pretty speedy for a generic fish. You faint it, and she sends out Meeko, her Zigzagoon. Since she kept it from evolving, he learned Take Down and Covet. You defeat it, and she call out Flit, the Natu. Again, Pocahontas intentionally kept her Pokémon from evolving so that it knows the extremely powerful Psychic move, Future Sight. If you can avoid it, she'll summon Trevenant, which Will-O-Wisps half of your team! Once it's down, she sends out Leafeon. Its Ability Leaf Guard protects it against status conditions in the sun, which works well with its move, Sunny Day. When you blow it away, she's forced to call out her ace, Sigilyph. It will annoy you with its Whirlwind and Hypnosis, but of course you come out victorious!

"You are strong, but not an enemy," she concludes. She gives you the white shell from her blue necklace, as well as the Aerial Ace TM. "See, Father? We don't have to fight them."

"Perhaps you're right..."

Just then, Governor Ratcliffe bursts into the longhouse, flanked by men with guns. "Thank you, Player, for weakening the savages for us. You see, Wiggins? I told you he/she would be useful."

"You did," Wiggins replies, gleefully clapping. "Very smart. Although, I still think the gift baskets would have-"

"Oh, quiet, you fool! Seize the girl and John Smith." You step in between them, defiant. "You dare disobey orders?" Grunt Governor Ratcliffe sends out his vicious Normal ferret, Gumshoos. It takes a bite out of your team with its Strong Jaw Ability, but you defeat it. Next, he sends out the Bug/Steel ant, Durant. He goes down easily enough with a Fire move. Then, Ratcliffe calls out the Dark/Ghost goblin, Sableye. His move-set is Zen Headbutt, Power Gem, Shadow Ball and Foul Play, and is immune to Normal, Fighting _and_ Psychic! You faint the freaky goblin, and Ratcliffe sends out his signature, Percy the Granbull. This big dog just learned Play Rough, which is a powerful Fairy move. If you're not prepared, Percy might just rip your team to shreds. Of course, you're the Player, and the Player always comes out on top in the end!

Ratcliffe hands over your winnings, and you look around. Something is wrong. Despite your efforts, Pocahontas and John Smith are gone!

"You see, Player? I knew Princess/Charming would prove valuable," he gloats. "You may have beaten me, but it didn't save your poor savage Princess."

The Villains disappear, leaving you with Powhatan and the rest of his tribe. The Chief approaches you.

"If you were truly the enemy, you would've left with them. I know this is not your fight, but my daughter is all I have left. Please, save my precious Pocahontas. Kekata will heal you."

Of course you accept and allow Kekata to heal your team. You thank them and head on your way, following the river to the estuary. There, you will cross over to Champion's Isle for your final Gym and League.


	11. Champion's Channel

**10/31/2019 HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Just one last quick thank you for being so patient with me. I hope the edits are worth it! I've finally caught up to where I was before, so It should be normal updates from here on out. Enjoy this brand new area, Champion's Channel!**

The river empties out into a small sandy estuary, and you see a stretch of blue water before you. Beyond the waves, you can see Champion's Isle for off in the distance, the chunk of land where only the strongest Trainers live. There, you can challenge your final Gym and the League. First, you must cross Champion's Channel, the body of water that separates you from your goal.

In this sandy area, you can find a Pearl, a Full Heal and a Super Potion. You can also find Krabby, the Water/Flying seagull Wingull, and the two Water bivalve shell Pokémon, Clamperl and Shellder. If you fish with your Old Rod, you'll hook Wishiwashi and Luvdisc. Use the Good Rod, and you'll catch Mantyke, Clamperl and Shellder.

Once you've explored this small area, you can cross the ocean. The Heart of Te Fiti will allow you to swim across with the currents. Soon, the Krabby and Wingull fade away as you're pulled out further from shore. Now, in the open ocean, Mantine, Wishiwashi, Tentacool, and the Water Horsea can attack you. Also along the way are other Trainers traveling to Champion's Isle with the same dream as you.

The first Trainer, Swimmer Nemo, is found just beyond the drop off. He challenges you with a Water star Staryu, with the move-set of Recover, Psychic, Bubble Beam and Confuse Ray. You take down the gemstone starfish, and Nemo replaces it with his Water/Poison puffer Qwilfish. Avoid making contact with it due to its Poison Point Ability, and you'll fry that fish! Next, he sends out Lumineon, who just learned Whirlpool. It traps your Pokémon in for four to five turns, inflicting damage each turn. You free yourself and defeat Lumineon. Lastly, Nemo sends out Seaking, who will up his Speed with Agility to be able to use Horn Drill. His Speed needs to be the higher of the two and it only has 30 percent accuracy, but if it does hit, the target _is _going down. You can avoid it and turn the tables, winning the match.

If you look Southward, you can see the Shadowlands. The mountains loom tall and dark in the distance, topped with stormy grey clouds. From here, you could Surf over, but there's nothing new over there just yet.

Further out to sea, you run into Captain Jack, who begins by sending out the Water jet fish Remoraid. Its Sniper Ability boosts a move if it becomes a Critical Hit. You shoot it down, and he sends out Doublade. Not only does it cut deep, but it also has incredible Defense. You shatter Jack's sword, and he sends out Meowth. His cat has the move-set Slash, Bite, Pay Day and Play Rough. You get rid of the cat, and he's left with the Ghost/Grass sea creeper Dhelmise. Its Steelworker Ability powers up its signature move, Anchor Shot. When you destroy it, Jack roars. "Stop blowing holes in my bloody dreams!"

You continue on your way until you run into someone in a submarine. Linguist and Cartographer Milo Thatch introduces himself to you, saying he's trying to find the lost city of Atlantis. He sends out a Marowak, who knows Thrash, Bonemerang, Headbutt and Fire Punch. You take down the bone keeper, and he replaces it with Volbeat. It has the move-set Bug Buzz, Zen Headbutt, Play Rough and Thunderbolt. You squish it, and Milo summons the Rock/Water fossil Omastar. Its protected from Critical Hits thanks to its Shell Armor Ability. You crush it, and Milo is left with the Water/Ground Marshtomp. The Ground typing may have given it Immunity to one of its weaknesses, but it also made its only other weakness even more crippling. One Grass move should take it out easy, and you claim victory. "They all say I'm crazy... I swear I'll find Atlantis someday!"

Beyond Milo's submarine, you can run into Swimmer Dory, who has been swimming in circles and singing, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." She sends out the Normal/Flying Unfezant. Its Ability Big Pecks protects it from Defense lowering attacks. You take it out of the sky, and she sends out the giant Water Wailord. Good luck chipping away at his 170 HP! When you finally take it down, she sends out the Water octopus Octillery. This Pokémon's Ability is Suction Cups, which prevents you from switching out. You destroy it, and Dory is left with the Water/Electric Lanturn. If you try to hit it with an Electric move, thinking it's only a Water fish, it will absorb the hit and heal itself. Ultimately, you win the match!

Past Dory, you see a dark spot in the blue water around you. You can't Dive down just yet, though. You're almost to Champion's Isle when another Swimmer appears out of nowhere. "I have to find my son!"

Swimmer Marlin sends out Wishiwashi, which you defeat with ease. Next, he sends out the Water/Rock fossil turtle Carracosta. His Ability Solid Rock powers down your super effective moves. You crush it, and Marlin replaces it with the Water/Dark shark Sharpedo. If you make contact with it, its Rough Skin Ability will hurt your Pokémon. You take down this speedy attacker, and Milo is left with Gyarados. This Intimidating Water/Flying angry sea serpent will hit hard with Rage, Crunch, Waterfall, and Outrage. However, its Electric weakness is doubled! You strike it down, victorious again.

You've done it! You've cleared Champion's Channel!

Your celebration is short lived, however, when you really notice the land in front of you. For as far as you can see, there are dark shadows creeping around. The Shadows can only mean one thing: The Villains have escaped from the Shadowlands and have invaded Champion's Isle! The Trainers and Leaders here are the best of the best, but even then, there are more shadows around than there should be.

Swing around to the Southern tip of the island, and you can rest on the beach. You lay down on a pink blanket and shut your eyes, hearing a lovely tune in the distance. When you open your eyes again, you can search the sand for a Hyper Potion, a Shell Bell and a Burn Heal. There is a nearby stall where you can buy level 5 exotic fish like Goldeen, Magikarp, and Carvanha.

Inland, there is a small town called Villenueve. There is a PokéCenter, a clothing boutique, a small library, a bakery, and a tavern. In the middle of town by a fountain, a burly man and a woman in blue are having words...


	12. Villenueve

The bottom third of Champion's Isle is France, with the small coastal and rural town called Villenueve. There is a PokéCenter, a small library, a bakery, and a tavern. You can find a Cleanse Tag and the Round TM. Talk to the townspeople, and one fisherman will give you his Super Rod. The rest of the villagers speak of a beautiful girl who wastes her days with her nose in a book. In the middle of town by a fountain, a burly man and a woman in blue are having words.

"Be mine, Belle," he says. "Make me the happiest man alive and become my wife."

"I will never marry you," she says, attempting to storm off.

The man in red grabs her arm. A familiar dark aura flares around him. "But we would be so happy! We'd have plenty of kids."

"Gaston, no means no."

You intervene, and Gaston is surprised at your appearance. "Don't you dare get in the middle of this. You can't keep her away from me. We were meant to be!"

Grunt Gaston sends out the Psychic/Fairy humanoid Mr. Mime. His move-set of Mimic, Psybeam, Encore and Toxic is super frustrating, but you take it down. Next is a Psychic Wobboffet, who has a reflexive move-set and the trapping Ability Shadow Tag. If you carefully avoid it Destiny Bond, you won't take too much damage to your team. Next is the pure Fighting Machamp. Watch out for his Poison Jab and Thunder Punch! Gaston made sure his Fighter had good coverage. You pound him into a pulp, and he's down to his last Pokémon, the Fire/Dark tiger Incineroar. He winks at you, showing off his muscles, and his Trainer does the same.

"He's really rare," Gaston gloats. "Won it in a bet in a far off region."

Incineroar snarls, coming at you with all he's got. His move-set has great coverage with Flamethrower, Darkest Lariat, Low Sweep and Bulldoze. He gives you a hell of a time, but you eventually defeat him.

"But... But we're both beautiful," he laments, handing over your prize money. "Just because you've stopped me this time doesn't mean I won't be back. I always get what I want."

Grunt Gaston runs off, dropping the Swagger TM.

Belle approaches you. "I want to thank you for saving me. It's not much..." She pulls from her basket a Moomoo Milk. "I have to get back to my father, but thank you!"

You can follow her down a country path, where you can be jumped by Mr. Mime, Floette, the Normal poodle Furfrou, the Fairy perfume bird Spritzee, and the Steel/Psychic mirror Bronzor. You reach Belle's house, and you watch her feed the chickens. Suddenly, a Mudsdale appears.

"Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where is Papa?" The horse whinnies wildly. "Take me to him!" She hops on his back, and they disappear into the nearby woods.

If you check around before you follow her, you can find a Magnet on the table next to one of her father's inventions inside the house. In the chicken coop, you can find a Lucky Egg.

Then you can follow her into the woods. You soon come to a fork in the road. One path leads to the City where Belle's father was heading to a convention. However, the hoofprints in the dirt lead you in the opposite direction through the forest. Sporadically, you'll be jumped by Mightyena, Vulpix, the Electric/Fairy mouse Dedenne, the Normal/Flying bird Swablu, the Bug/Flying Vivillion, the Grass/Poison Roselia, and the Psychic humanoid Gothorita. Look closely and you can find an Antidote, a Paralyze Heal, and the X-Scissor and Energy Ball TMs. Cut down a couple small trees, and you'll find an Ultra Ball and the Thunderbolt TM.

Finally, you come upon a large Gothic castle. At the gate, you run into a stout man who is out of breath. He sees you and huffs, "He has my daughter!"

Inventor Maurice sends out the Steel/Psychic bell Bronzong, Bronzor's evolution. It has Levitate, which eliminates its Ground weakness. You defeat it, and he sends in Dedenne. This unique type combination means it's only weak to two Types: Ground and Poison. You take it down, and he's left with the Steel/Psychic Metang. He just learned Meteor Mash, which will hit even harder with its STAB. Ultimately, you are victorious. "Please, save my daughter," he begs, then runs off.

You enter the gate, pass a garden, and ascend the staircase to the front door. An old woman in an emerald green cloak stands in your way. "Do not interfere."

The Enchantress sends out Gothitelle, Gothorita's evolution. She has the move-set Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Feint Attack and Psychic. You faint it, and she sends out the Psychic/Fairy Gardevoir. Its Ability Trace will copy its opponent's Ability. You take it down, and the Enchantress is left with Roselia. It knows Toxic, Poison Jab, Giga Drain and Petal Blizzard. You cut it to pieces and win the match! She steps aside so you may enter.

You look around at the elegant foyer, ornate, yet dusty and haunted. You call out, but it seems to be abandoned. Before you can get too far, the ground beneath your feet begins to shake. You wait for the tremor to pass, then look around. You can find a Choice Specs and the Endure TM lying around. You ascend the staircase, and it splits. Another quake breaks loose parts of the ceiling, and it comes crumbling down. When the dust is settled, you see that the right staircase is blocked off by the rubble, so you turn left.

A large beast appears, roaring. "No one is allowed in the West Wing!" He sends out Ursaring, which you've dealt with before. You use your normal strategy, but something is off about the Ursaring. The Type effectiveness is different, but you don't understand why. It's not until you attack it directly that you realize it's not an Ursaring at all – it's the Dark fox Zoroark! Before you can finish it off, the Beast switches into the real Ursaring. You defeat it, and he sends out Mightyena. You beat the wolf, and he sends Zoroark back out. Now that the Illusion is broken, you have no problem taking it out. The Beast roars in anguish, causing the castle to tremble even more.

You continue up the stairs to a dark room. Belle seems to shine in her yellow gown as she stands next to a glowing red rose. Surprised at your sudden approach, she sends out Dedenne. It gets powerful STAB on Charge Beam and Play Rough. Once you have that mouse scurrying back into its Pokéball, she sends out the Steel/Fairy key ring Klefki. Its Prankster Ability gives its Status moves priority. You destroy it, and Belle sends out the Ghost/Fire Litwick evolution, Lampent. This one has the Ability Flash Fire, which boosts his Fire type moves if you use one on it. You snuff it out, and she sends in Bronzor. Its Ability Heatproof will cut your Fire Attacks, but of course you take it down. Next, Belle sends out Roselia. Before you can faint it, she calls it back, where it's healed by its Natural Cure Ability. Belle replaces Roselia with her signature, Gardevoir. It's the highest level you've faced yet, equipped with a powerful move-set of Psychic, Magical Leaf, Dazzling Gleam, and Future Sight. Ultimately, you win!

"That was wonderful!" She hands you the Hyper Beam TM and one of the fallen rose petals. "Here, we don't have much time." Another tremor ripples through the castle, and you hear crumbling in the distance. "Quick! I'll only be safe here a little while longer. The rest of the Isle has been overrun with Villains. Give your Treasures to the Guard at the entrance to Victory Pass and get rid of the evil they threaten to spread. You're our only hope." She heals your team and wishes you good luck.

The exact thing you feared has happened: the Isle has fallen into darkness. You must return to the woods to the fork in the road and head towards the city. You see a tall cathedral in the distance, towering above the other buildings in Paris, and it's bathed in that dark aura you've been seeing so much lately. You better hurry!


	13. Paris Outskirts

**If the beginning of this Chapter sounds familiar, it's because it was the last part of the previous Chapter. I had to rearrange the last scene to keep the balance of the story going, plus it helps me out as I'm rearranging my living situation. Sorry for the updates being slow at the moment. As I said, life changes happening, so I'm trying to juggle everything. I promise I will not abandon this project like I did for Blue Ice. I am so passionate about this project and have everything planned out. Please be patient, and I'm sure you'll enjoy!**

You reach the city, and the shadows are creeping along the streets. Floette, Bronzor, Furfrou, Spritzee, and Mr. Mime can jump out at you. If you look around carefully, you can find a Silk Scarf, a Dawn Stone, and the Explosion TM.

You finally reach the city square in front of the cathedral, but a man in gold armor bars you from entering. By blocking you, he cuts off your access to the shops in the city – including the PokéCenter!

"I'm sorry, but the square is closed," he says.

"What do we have here, Phoebus?" A tall dark man asks, approaching the two of you.

"A straggler, sir," the guard says simply.

"Were you not evacuated? If my soldiers missed you, then you must be one of those heathen gypsies!" Judge Frollo sends out Mudsdale, who knows Stomp, Earthquake, Counter, and Heavy Slam. With some difficulty, you take it down, and he replaces it with the Ground/Ghost automaton Golurk. Its Iron Fist Ability boosts most of his move-set of Earthquake, Shadow Punch, Mega Punch, and Dynamic Punch. You take down the Defensive golem, and he sends out Bronzor's evolution, Bronzong. Its Heatproof Ability weakens your Fire-type moves. You destroy that bell, and Frollo is left with the Dark/Fire dog Houndoom. He knows Fire Fang, Feint Attack, Foul Play, and Flamethrower. You extinguish the hellhound and claim victory!

"Your victory means nothing to me," Frollo sneers. "This city will be cleansed, even if I have to burn it to the ground!" He turns and flees into the cathedral.

Loyal Phoebus stands guard, keeping you from going after the Judge. Denied access to the city, you begin to travel North to Victory Pass. The area is still and silent. The land is covered in shadows, and you don't see any innocent citizens milling around.

The one person you do see is hooded, muttering about how "cute" it is that Rapunzel "loves" a criminal. She sees you, and she's so startled, her hood falls down. "You again!"

Grunt Mother Gothel sends out Lampent, proving her team has grown since you last met in Corona. It knows Flame Burst, Inferno, Shadow Ball and Curse. If you can avoid its move-set and snuff it out, she replaces it with the Normal parent Pokémon, Kangaskhan. Beware of its Scrappy Ability, which enables it to hit your Ghost type Pokémon! You take it down, and she calls out her Liepard. It knows Slash, Toxic, Night Slash and Shadow Claw. You're careful to watch those claws, and she's left with the Grass/Poison flower, Vileplume. With the move-set of Mega Drain, Razor Leaf, Sludge Bomb and Moonblast, it gives you a challenge. You persevere and win the match!

"No! How did you get so strong?" She flees into the darkness.

You continue on your way, but after a while, you begin to notice a shadow following you. If you turn to interact with "your shadow," Dr. Facilier appears. "You puny little thing. You think you can stop us?"

He sends out the Poison/Fighting Toxicroak, who knows Poison Jab, Sucker Punch, Mud Bomb and Revenge. Avoid using a Psychic Pokémon, and you should emerge relatively unscathed. Next, Facilier sends out the Psychic Kadabra. Its Special Attack is out of this _world_ – however, if you can manage to hit him Physically, he'll go down easy. He then summons Mimikyu – remember the first hit will only break its Disguise. It will hit hard with Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Slash and Feint Attack. When it finally topples, he's left with Marshadow. This Mythical Pokémon knows Spectral Thief, Close Combat, Poison Jab, and Smack Down – countering all of his weaknesses! You manage to hold on and defeat Dr. Facilier, who flees into the shadows.

Up ahead, you see a flooded area where, according to your map, water shouldn't be. As you go to investigate, a large man in purple runs past you. You watch him catch up to a tall man in red at the water's edge. Governor Ratcliffe collapses, panting as he grips Gaston's sleeve. The muscular man brushes him off in disgust.

"What's going on?" Gaston asks.

"Player is coming!" Ratcliffe gasps. "I saw them defeat Dr. Facilier, and you know the power he has! Player is stronger than we thought. We must stop them before-"

They pause and turn to you, instigating a Double Battle. Gaston is missing Mr. Mime and Ratcliffe doesn't have his Durant. You push past Wobbuffet, take down Gumshoos, beat up Machamp, and destroy Sableye just like you did before. Don't get too comfortable, though! Incineroar just learned Flare Blitz, and Percy the Granbull knows Payback, Play Rough, Haedbutt and Bulldoze. You ultimately defeat both of them.

"We must tell Mistress," Gaston says, bolting away with Ratcliffe huffing behind him.

You approach the edge of the dark, churning water and notice a guard huddled out of the way.

"There's no way anyone is traveling Victory Pass!" he cries. "Because of that seawitch, the area is flooded. We're doomed!" He stops and notices your full Treasure Pocket. He counts out one Treasure for each Princess you defeated. "My apologies. With your kind of strength, you might be able to drive out the evil threatening the region. Only those with pure hearts can stand against the darkness. Please help return Champion's Isle to its former glory."

You nod and go to cross the newly formed channel, when you hear your name being called.

You Rival runs up to you. "Hey, wait up! Are you really going up against those guys?"

You can choose Yes or No, depending on if you're ready for battle. If you say no, they'll offer an apology and heal your Pokémon. If you say Yes, your Rival smirks.

"Oh, really? Do you have what it takes?" Princess/Charming sends out Ursaring. You've taken it down plenty of times, what's one more? When you do, your Rival calls for Avalugg, Bermite's evolution! Its Defense is insane, but if you Attack him Specially, he should go down easy. Next up is Rapidash with the move-set Flare Blitz, Bounce, Take Down and Solar Beam. You manage to take it down, and they send out their third stage starter. You've both grown up so much since you first started your adventure on the tiny island of Motunui. You take it down now just like you did then, and they send out Poliwrath. The Water/Fighting Poliwhirl evolution is loaded with heavy hitting moves like Wake Up Slap, Hydro Pump, Body Slam and Mud Bomb. You take down the angry frog, and your Rival is down to their last Pokémon, Charjabug's evolution. They send out Vikavolt, armed with Thunderbolt, Bug Buzz, Acrobatics and Dig. Of course you squish that bug and claim victory once and for all!

Your Rival sighs. "I kinda knew I was going to lose, even though I really trained hard! I'm sorry I've been such a bother. You're really strong...and brave. If anyone can take the Villains down, it's you. Good luck out there!"

You thank your Rival and begin wading into the dark flood waters...


	14. Flooded Victory Road

**Hello, my lovely readers! So glad to see you here again! I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story, but there's been a lot going on between moving, getting engaged, and all this virus hullaballoo. Not to mention, I'm actually editing one of my old Sweeney Todd fanfictions (Beginning of the End) as well as working on a Harry Potter project. I love Harry Potter so much, but a lot of my stories on this site are...subpar...because they're my earlier work. I really want something good that's worthy of it's inspiration material, so I'm also working on a story that centers around Draco and his childhood friend as they grow up and go to Hogwarts. The only reason I haven't posted it on my page yet is because I'm struggling with Titles. As soon as I have one, I'll post the first chapter for your reading pleasure. Anyway, enough of my ranting! You've waited for this for long enough lol **

Before you enter Victory Pass, you will get a chance to change up your party one last time, as well as stock up on supplies. If you don't choose to, your system will force the prompt. Oddly enough, that strange Pokémon you found after your first battle with Gantu is moving within the box, as if energized. Put Cosmog in your party, even if it's an inconvenience for the moment. Make sure to also stock up on items because once you're on Victory Pass, there is no backtracking to heal.

You finally step into the murky floodwaters and you are finally able to submerge yourself (for holding all the Treasures, not because of Cosmog). The Heart of Te Fiti creates an air bubble around your head so you can venture through the turbulent tides. As you explore the deep waters, you are randomly attacked by Wishiwashi, Clamperl, Luvdisc, Frillish and Skrelp. You can find the Brine TM nearby as well as a Hyper Potion and a Max Revive.

The once colorful city and tropical reef are dark and shadowy. It seems as if it's been abandoned since the darkness fell. Only one person – merman? – is left searching the area. The old man calls out, only to receive no response. He sees you and grabs you.

"Have you seen Ariel?" he asks desperately. His full beard may be white, but his arms are incredibly strong for someone his age. Of course, you've never met Ariel, so you are useless to him. In his rage, King Triton sends out a male Water/Ghost Jellicent. This big blue balloon knows Recover, Ominous Wind, Hydro Pump, and Dark Pulse. You faint it, and he replaces it with the Water/Dragon seahorse Kingdra, who knows Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Scald, and Flash Canon. It's powerful with the Sniper Ability, which boosts its Critical Hits, but with some strategy, he'll go down to make way for Kingler. His trusty crab Sebastian knows Scald, Slam, Crabhammer, and Ice Beam. His Shell Armor also protects him from you landing a Critical Hit. Ultimately, you crush Kingler, and King Triton is left with the Water/Steel emperor penguin Empoleon. It knows Steel Wing, Scald, Ice Beam, and Drill Peck. You knock out his penguin and win the match!

"Forgive me," King Triton says. "Please, if you find my Ariel, tell her to come home. I just want to know she's alright." You promise to pass on the message, and he hangs his head, swimming off sadly.

You see a submerged castle in the distance and search it. The only room you have access to is the throne room, and it's empty. If you check the staff holder, you'll find the Scald TM. A Full Heal is also in the corner of the room.

When you exit, you now see the whirlpool that is causing the flooding. You inch closer until the swirling water catches you and pulls you down to the center, where an evil, tentacled sea witch holds a beautiful red-haired mermaid captive.

"What do you think you're doing?" the octopus woman asks, shifting between you and the mermaid. Admin Ursula sends out the Poison/Dragon Dragalge. His move-set consists of Dragon Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Aqua Tail, and Shadow Ball. You take it down, and she summons the Dark/Psychic squid Malamar. It knows Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Hypnosis and Pluck. You faint it, and she replaces it with the pure Water eel Huntail, named Flotsam. Her dear pet is equipped with Aqua Tail, Crunch, Ice Fang, ad Rock Tomb. You bury him, and next up is Jetsam, the pure Electric eel Eelektross. He'll shock your team with Wild Charge, Crunch, Flash Canon and Acid Spray.

When you defeat the second eel, Ursula cries out. "No! My poor little poopsies." She mourns her loss for only a moment before quickly rounding on you with rage in her eyes. "You can't possibly defeat us. We have more power than you know!" she declares, sending out her last Pokémon, the pure Water Mythical Manaphy. It knows Aqua Ring, Water Pulse, Psychic and Dazzling Gleam. Every third turn or so, it will refuse to attack you, which at first you find odd. Then you realize that Manaphy is being held against his will. He knows he is being used for the forces of Evil and is fighting back against his captors as much as he can. You put it out of its misery and claim victory!

"Just because you got lucky this time, doesn't mean you can stop the rest of us," Ursula snarls, releasing Ariel. She slinks off into the darkness, dropping the Dive TM. You collect it and tell the mermaid what King Triton said.

"He really does care..." she says, looking sad. "I want to go home and see my father and sisters again, but Ursula isn't the only source of darkness. I have to get to the Enchanted Dominion before the Villains do. Maybe when all of this is over, I'll give you a proper battle." Ariel swims off, and you follow in her general direction. Already, the malicious magic has dissipated some. The whirlpool calms around you, and the water begins to drain.

Eventually, you come upon a beach. You break through the waves and dry yourself on the scorching sand. Once you get your bearings, you trudge Northward, getting attacked by Aipom, the Fire puppy Growlithe, the Fire/Ground camel Numel, the Fire/Flying bird Fletchinder, the Fighting/Psychic Meditite, the Fire tortoise Torkoal and the Ghost/Ground sand pile Sandygast. You can find the Sandstorm TM and a Focus Band nearby.

Just when you think the sand around you is endless, you come across the city of Agrabah. Just like the flooded area, it seems to be abandoned. Stalls filled with fresh wares sit uselessly in the shadows. If you explore the market, you can find a Choice Scarf, a Hard Stone and the Iron Tail and Flamethrower TMs.

As you approach the Sultan's palace, you're stopped by a guard. "My orders were to evacuate the city," he growls. Royal Guard Razoul sends out Krokorok's evolution, Krookodile. He knows the moves Earthquake, Foul Play, Rock Slide and Dragon Tail. You take it down, and he sends out Numel's Fire/Ground evolution, Camerupt. He's equipped with Rock Slide, Take Down, Earthquake and Eruption. When you take his camel down, he summons Klefki. You swat the Steel/Fairy Prankster away, and Razoul replaces it with his last Pokémon, Arcanine. His Fire dog knows Reversal, Play Rough, Flamethrower and Crunch. You take it down and emerge victorious!

Razoul fumes at his defeat, but steps aside and allows you to pass. You ascend the palace steps and push open the large doors.

The scene inside the throne room is distressing. A tall, dark man holds a snake shaped staff before a portly man with a full white beard. The ruby eyes of the snake have the stout man mesmerized.

"The Princess _will_ marry me," the sinister man says.

At your intrusion, the tall man looks over, momentarily losing focus. The shorter man seems to realize where he is and returns to his normal self. The dark man releases him and turns to you.

"You think you can stop me?" Admin Jafar sends out Sableye. Its Stall Ability helps ensure his Retaliate and Payback always hit hard. Next, he sends out his Arbok, with the move-set Crunch, Toxic, Venoshock, and Earthquake. You take down the cobra, and he replaces it with Krookodile. He knows Earthquake, Foul Play, Dig, and Low Sweep. When you defeat the gator, he roars in frustration.

"Iago, finish them!" he calls out, sending out a fully evolved Fire/Flying Talonflame. It has an annoying move set that focuses on dealing quick damage and boosted Speed: Flame Charge, Tailwind, Razor Wind, and Aerial Ace. Keep to Special Attacks when you can, or his Flame Body Ability will burn your Pokémon.

When you take down the fire bird, he holds a mysterious bottle above his head. "Hoopa! I wish for you to open a portal so that darkness can spread far and wide!" A Pokémon appears in front of you, a small pink and purple mischievous-looking spirit holding up a golden hoop. Suddenly, it's engulfed in magenta smoke as it transforms. Jafar cackles maniacally as a giant purple and pink monster stands in its place, a gaping black hole in it's stomach, six clawed hands with golden hoops floating around its sturdy body. This is not good.

Hoopa went from being Psychic/Ghost to Psychic/Dark in this Unbound Form. Its Magician Ability allows him to steal an Item off your Pokémon when they make contact, and it knows Trick Room, Psybeam, Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball. Its Attack and Special Attack are both over 150, so try to avoid his hits as much as you can, hitting him strategically with Bug and Fairy Type moves. Ultimately, you defeat Hoopa and Jafar, who drops the Trick Room TM!

"Noooooo!" he wails, disappearing in red smoke.

When the smoke clears, the small bearded man runs up to you, overjoyed. "Oh, thank you! Thank you for saving me and my daughter! I'm not sure what came over me..."

You explain to him that Jafar was controlling him with his snake staff, but they both got away in the end. The sultan wrings his hands nervously. "This isn't the only place touched by darkness. With Jafar gone, I should be able to work it out here, but you need to continue on. You're not finished yet."

**A/N: One last thing, just because I know some people might say something about how, "That's not how Victory Road is set up. There's a lot more Trainers and stuff." Yes, but I'm actually doing something slightly different where you're following the Villains first. You'll have another chance to go through Victory Road as it would originally have been had darkness not fallen – but there's no way to stop that from happening, so just enjoy kicking some butt!**


	15. Enchanted Dominion

**A/N: I apologize. In the last Chapter, Jafar was supposed to drop the Trick Room TM after his defeat. I've updated the previous chapter, but for those of you who have already read it, my bad! Enjoy the next installment!**

**A/N2: 4/28/2020 I decided to combine this one with the next chapter, since the chapter after that is the climax and super long, so I apologize if there's any confusion. Also, somehow I forgot about the items you can get in the mine. You can access it, if only limitedly for the moment.**

Beyond the deserts of Agrabah, the terrain changes from sandy to grassy plains. Though the fields were once cheery, the darkness had fallen. The flowers droop and no one seems to be in the town.

In the tall grass, you can be jumped by Raticate, Dedenne, Rapidash, Swablu, Eevee, and Linoone. You can find a Lucky Egg behind a small tree you can Cut down.

That will come in handy for Cosmog, who by this point should be a dense Cosmoem. You still cannot put it back in the PC, and you'll find out why soon.

You enter the town, and you can find Moo Moo Milk and the Captivate TM. All the doors will refuse to open – except the PokéCenter, of course, and one other house.

There is a royal carriage outside, along with a decorated guard. You're not the only one visiting. You enter the living room. There's a prince inside, with an advisor wearing a monocle. Two ladies sit in front of them, one in magenta, the other in lime green, offering the advisor their rather large feet. Behind the girls is a sinister looking woman observing from the shadows. She watches intensely as the advisor tries to put a glass slipper on their feet. When it fails for both girls, he asks the woman if there are any other ladies in the house.

"Certainly now," she says.

However, a loud thud comes from upstairs. They all look up, then back at her.

"It was the cat," she says quickly.

Just then, a large ugly black cat saunters through the living room. Every eye in the room follows the fat cat, then snaps back to the lady of the house. Before she can say anything in her defense, you dart towards the staircase to check out what's upstairs.

She quickly blocks your way. "Not so fast. Where did you come from? No matter, you won't get past me."

Admin Lady Tremaine begins by sending out the Steel/Fairy Prankster Kelfki. It knows Play Rough, Foul Play, Mirror Shot and Draining Kiss. A well-placed Fire move should take it out. Lady Tremaine will replace it with the final evolution of Gothita, Gothitelle. This Psychic Pokémon has the Competitive Ability, which means if you try to lower any of her stats, her Special Attack will be boosted. It would be best if you go for a quick kill. She then sends out the Poison trash heap, Garbodor. Be careful – his Stench Ability may make your Pokémon flinch. You take out the trash, and Lady Tremaine calls out the Grass/Poison flycatcher plant, Victreebell. She will set up Sunny Day to activate its Ability, Chlorophyll, which boosts its HP in sunlight. Its other moves are Leaf Blade, Sludge Bomb, and Poison Jab. You cut down her oversized plant, and she replaces it with Purrugly, nicknamed Lucifer. This Normal but hideous cat is very annoying with its combination of Charm, Hypnosis, Feint Attack, and Slash. You take it down, and it seems like it's over.

"You may have beaten me down," she says, "but there's no way you can win." When she throws out her next Pokémon, your worst fears are confirmed. You've noticed that the Villain Admins have super strong Mythical Pokémon. Continuing the trend, Lady Tremaine sends out Victini. This Psychic/Fire bunny-esque Pokémon is said to never lose. It's signature Ability is Victory Star, which boosts its accuracy. It knows Inferno, Zen Headbutt, Reversal and Wild Charge. Just like Ursula's Manaphy, though, every third turn or so, Victini refuses to attack. Tremaine yells at it for its incompetence until it faints. She roars and steps out of your way, dropping a Key.

You pick it up, put it in your Key Items pocket, and ascend the spiral staircase. At the very top, there is a locked door. When you unlock and open it, a beautiful blonde girl appears.

"Oh, thank you!" she gushes, hugging you. "Thank you so much for saving me from my dreadful step mother. Did you say they had the glass slipper downstairs?" She disappears down the staircase.

By the time you get downstairs, everyone is gone. The darkness still hasn't dispersed, so you're forced to continue through the Enchanted Forest.

In the Enchanted Forest, which is crawling with thick prickly thorned branches, you can be attacked by Noctowl, Sawsbuck, Lopunny, Pidgeotto, Linoone and the Electric squirrel Pachirisu. You can find the Rest TM and an Ultra Ball lying around. In the right corner are a couple Berry bushes. You'd be wise to pick the Rawst and Chesto Berries – you'll need them. Behind a small tree you can Cut down, you can find the Sleeptalk TM. A Max Revive is on the other side of a small river you can Surf across. The Dragon Pulse TM is stuck behind a large boulder you can move out of the way with Strength.

Finally, you come upon a small cottage in the middle of the forest. You walk in the open door, and the place is a mess. There's frosting and cake bits everywhere, everything on the shelves was removed unceremoniously and thrown to the ground. There were cleaning supplies such as a broom, a mop, and a dustpan, but they too were strewn about the floor. It almost looks abandoned, but one of the blue candles of the mess of a birthday cake was still flickering weakly.

A breeze rushes through the cottage, extinguishing the tiny flame. Bright green smoke pools in a corner, then clears to revealed a horned intruder.

"You're too late," says Maleficent. Her black and purple cloaks billow around her. "Princess Aurora is already in our care. Once we've snuffed out all the light, the region will be ours!"

Maleficent sends out Spiritomb, who has Pressure, which raises your PP usage, so make every move count! It knows Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind, Hypnosis and Dream Eater. It'll be an annoying opponent, but a strong Fairy type should put it down. Next up is Haunter, who knows Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Confuse Ray and Foul Play. This Levitating Ghost/Poison Pokémon won't be affected by Normal, Fighting or Ground type attacks. When you make him disappear, Maleficent sends out Hypno. He can sense one of your attacks with his Forewarn Ability. This yellow Psychic Pokémon knows Hypnosis, Confusion, Psyshock, and Poison Gas. You knock it out, and she replaces it with her favorite pet, Diaval, the Honchkrow.

"Take care of this fool, won't you, my darling?" she coos.

The Dark/Flying raven is immune to sleep, thanks to its Insomnia. It hits hard with Foul Play, Aerial Ace, Dark Pulse, and Steel Wing. You knock it down, and she calls for Hydriegon. This three-headed Dark/Dragon is pretty intimidating with a 105 Attack and 125 Special Attack, but it's also extra weak to Fairy. It knows Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Crunch, and Flamethrower. You slay the dragon, and Maleficent is livid.

"Ugh! I shall cast you into eternal sleep and haunt you with never-ending nightmares!"

Her final Pokémon is the Mythical Dark nightmare spirit, Darkrai. He knows Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Thunderbolt, and Dark Pulse, and is immune to Psychic attacks. It has few weaknesses, being Fairy, Bug and Fighting. If you've trained a good Fairy type, Maleficent should fall.

"No, it can't be!" she gasps as she stumbles around. She nearly collapses, but disappears in a cloud of lime green smoke. A ghostly version of her voice echoes around you. "Grimhilde should be taking care of the last one now..."

So you've earned your eight Treasures and traversed Victory Pass into the Enchanted Dominion and the dark forest beyond, kicking Villain butt all the way. The only thing left to do is head North towards the mine. At the edge of the forest, a red fairy will heal your party.

Just past the edge of the forest, before you get to the mine, there is a small glade with a quaint little cottage. In the distance, you see a mountain rising into the clouds. You can't access that just yet, but you can explore the mine opening. You can find the Reflect TM in a mine cart, a Hyper Potion in the corner, a Heart Scale behind a rock you can push with Strength, and you can break some rocks with Rock Smash to find the Flash Canon TM. When you're done looting the area, you approach the cottage.

You notice a hunched old woman talking to a pretty young girl. She pulls out a candy red apple and offers it to the innocent girl. There's something sinister about the woman's smile.

"Don't!" you shout before she can take a bite.

"How dare you interfere!" the old woman shrieks. "Snow White is mine!"

Admin Grimhilde sends out Bronzor, who knows Flash Canon, Iron Defense, Extrasensory, and Payback. It seems bulkier that it should be thanks to its Eviolite. Still, you defeat it, and she calls out Liepard. Her speedy Dark cat knows Play Rough, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, and Psycho Cut. You faint it, and Grimhilde replaces it with Gothitelle. She knows Future Sight, Psychic, Payback, and Thunderbolt. With her Frisk Ability, she can sheck your Pokémon's held item. Of course, you take it out, and she summons the fully evolved Alolan Grass starter, Decidueye. This Grass/Ghost archer owl knows Leaf Blade, Pluck, Shadow Ball, and Spirit Shackle. You cut it down to size, and she sends out Vileplume. It knows Petal Dance, Moonblast, Giga Drain, and Sludge Bomb.

She doesn't let you take down her Vileplume, though. She switches in her mythical, Shaymin. This cute little grass hedgehog, who can heal upon switching out with Natural Cure, will drive you crazy and Grimhilde switches from one to the other the moment you get their health below half. Shaymin attacks – though not consistently – with Natural Gift, Dazzling Gleam, Solar Beam and Magical Leaf. Ultimately, you defeat Grimhilde!

"No!" she shrieks, disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

"Oh, my!" says the girl, dropping the red apple in shock.

You can choose to scream at the dissipating mist, "Why does everyone do that?!" or, you can turn to Snow White and ask if she's alright.

"Yes, I-" She stops, clutching her throat.

You look at the apple, and there's a bite taken out of it. "No!"

But it's too late. Snow White is lying on the ground, lifeless.

"See? Look what I told you," comes a cold voice. Maleficent appears against a tree on the edge of the forest. "It was so easy. How could she refuse a poor old woman?" She laughs wickedly.

"You might have snuffed out one light, but you've only fanned mine," you declare.

"Player!" comes a third voice.

You and Maleficent turn towards the dark trees, and Princess/Charming sprints out of the treeline. "Player, I've come to help! I finally got past the water, then there was no one – whoa!" they notice that Maleficent is nearby, and they dash over to you to put some distance between them and the evil fairy. "Down to the last one, eh? How about we take her on together?"

You could choose to go it alone, but Princess/Charming seems to have really come around. Two is always better then one!

Maleficent looks at the two of you. "Now that's hardly fair...two against one?" She pretends to be sad and scared for a moment, then smirks. "Don't think I'll go easy on you this time!" (If you choose to go it alone, she doesn't say the first part, but why would you do that? Regardlesss...) She pounds her staff into the ground, and the orb on top glows a violent green. A great breeze rustles her robes, green mist creeping up around her, and suddenly, she's growing taller, bigger.

A great black shape with glowing green eyes peers through the mist. Huge, bat-like wings extend from the back of the creature and flap to clear the mist. It reveals an enormous black dragon with a purple belly. It roars, shaking the ground beneath your feet.

Dragon Maleficent sends out the pure Dragon Haxorus – some of her team has changed! Your Rival sends out Avalugg, their Defensive Ice type. Haxorus knows Slash, Dragon Claw, Crunch, and Dragon Pulse. If it shares genders with either your or your Rival's Pokémon, its Rivalry Ability will kick in, boosting his attack. Your Rival uses Ice Beam, and combined with an attack or two from you, Haxorus goes down. Next, Maleficent sends out Honchkrow – there are a few familiar faces – whose move set hasn't changed since your last battle. Your Rival keeps Avalugg in, and between the two of you, it faints. Maleficent then calls for the Normal/Dragon Drampa, who knows Outrage, Hyper Voice, Extrasensory, and Dragon Pulse. Your Rival switches out their Avalugg for Poliwrath, whose new Fighting move Superpower will more then likely be a one hit KO! If it doesn't, it'll boost Drampa's Special Attack due to its Berserk Ability. When Drampa falls, Maleficent sends out Hydriegon. If you know a good Fairy move, use it now! Poliwrath uses its other attacks of Hydro Pump, Body Slam, and Earthquake to help you take the three headed dragon down. Maleficent then summons Garchomp, the Dragon/Ground land shark. It puts its Sand Veil Ability to good use with the move set Sandstorm, Earthquake, Slash, and Dragon Claw. Your Rival switches back into Avalugg, and the two of you defeat Garchomp.

Maleficent is left with her last Pokémon, Darkrai again. Your Rival switches into Vikavolt, who will hit hard with Bug Buzz. When Darkrai puts either of you to sleep with Hypnosis, his signature Ability kicks in: Bad Dreams, which eats away at your HP until you wake up. As long as you and your Rival work together, you'll be able to take it down.

Dragon Maleficent roars in agony as it's consumed by neon green flames. The giant dragon body shrivels within the fire until they both are extinguished. The only thing left of Maleficent is scorched earth and her golden staff, which topples over and shatters. Green smoke billows out of the broken glass, and the staff becomes dull.

That had to have been the last of them, right? Maleficent was the leader, and now that she's gone, the region can live in peace...right? Her Darkrai was level 60 for heaven's sake!

But your Rival goes to inspect the staff, no longer imbued with the dark power it once had. "The power wasn't hers to command," Princess/Charming mutters. They turn to you. "You may have banished them from the mainland for now, but there's someone or something at the root of all of this. I was on their side for a bit. Most of them seemed to have a dark item that allowed them to siphon power from another dimension or something. A magic mirror, the staff, or an enchanted deck of cards. If you want to stop them for good, you'll have to travel to the Shadowlands for answers to the source of their power. Unfortunately, even I don't know what it is, or I'd tell you." They hang their head, ashamed.

You look around, and already the darkness seems to be swallowed by the daylight, retreating into corners. The clearing looks much more cheerful, the hut cute and charming. The flowers perk up, responding to the sun being brightened by a few stages.

Your Rival comes over and heals your team. "Go and destroy the darkness at its source. I'll make sure everything is alright here. When you're done, maybe we can challenge the Elite Four together!" Princess/Charming runs into the forest to check on the rest of the Isle.

By this point, Cosmoem should be fully evolved – you'll need him for the final fight. If not, you still have some time to give him some good experience. You'll have to Fly to New Orleans and find the hidden entrance to the Shadowlands in order to stop the darkness once and for all!


	16. Defeating the Villains

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! If things look a little weird, I chose to combine the last two chapters since this one is really long! Let me know what you think of the Villain leader!**

You fall through the muck in the New Orleans swamp and find yourself back in the dark tunnel. It's still pitch black, and Woobat, Sableye, Wobbuffet, and Arbok are all waiting to sporadically attack you. Lunatone and Boldore will leave you alone so long as you don't Rock Smash away their hiding spot. Speaking of which, if you didn't come back here after visiting **China, **there's some TMs and items here that are now accessible. I hope you healed and stocked up, because there's nowhere to heal in the Shadowlands.

When you reach the end of the tunnel, the murky sunlight reveals the black sand beach and a giant grey humanoid running into the shallows, chasing after something strange flying through the air. It looked like a spaceship.

"You can't leave me here!" Gantu shouts as it zooms out of sight. "Grand Councilwoman! Urgh..." He turns and sees you. "You again? How is it you keep finding me?"

First, he sends out his Lunatone. Its two new moves are Psychic and Stone Edge. You knock it down, and he sends out his evolved whale, Wailord. The Oblivious pure Water type knows Hydro Pump, Rest, Body Slam, and Dive. Once you faint his tank, Gantu summons a new addition to his team – Machamp. You see the uncanny resemblance between the alien and the Fighting Pokémon, and knock it out. Next out is Minior, who knows the moves Power Gem, Cosmic Power, Take Down, and Stealth Rock. You take down its Shield, and crush the Pokémon. It is replaced with another new member, the Dragon/Ground Garchomp. Its move set plays on its base 170 Attack with Dig, Dragon Claw, Slash, and Brutal Swing. You bury it, and Gantu is left with his evolved Psychic alien, Beheeyem. His new moves are Recover and Energy Ball, keeping Psychic and Zen Headbutt. You ultimately take it down and claim victory.

Gantu angrily stomps away, and you continue along the rocky black sand beach. As you walk, you run into a beautiful young woman you've never seen before. She sees you and smiles, waving a delicate hand. "Remember me?" she asks, batting her violet eyes.

No, you're quite sure you've never seen this brunette girl in your life. You examine her closely and spy a familiar golden spiral shell necklace. That looks like the same one Ursula had... No way! But it's true - the sea witch traded in her tentacles for feet and got a total make-over!

She begins battle with Malamar. Her team is mostly the same as your last battle on the flooded Victory Road. You turn that squid into calamari, cut her two eels into ribbons, and crush her Dragalge into a garnish. You expect to see her mythical, Manaphy, but are instead met with Tentacruel. This Water/Poison jellyfish has the Liquid Ooze Ability, which hurts your Pokémon if they use a draining move. You take it down, and she's left with her disobedient mythical Manaphy. When you defeat it, her necklace falls off and breaks.

"No!" she shrieks.

You hear a beautiful melody coming from the shell as the glowing dims. Ursula returns to her normal octopus-like appearance. She roars in anger, crawling back into the sea.

You keep going, and see the shriveled jungle ahead. Before you can reach the end of the wide expanse of sand and pebbles, red smoke appears. It blocks your way to the dried up foliage, then clears, revealing Jafar.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he says, sending out Krookodile to stop you. Like Ursula, his team hasn't changed much. You take down his gator, his cobra, and his goblin, Sableye. He then calls out Iago, his Speedy Attacker. You swat it down, and he summons the Fighting/Psychic, Medicham, his single new addition. Its Pure Power Ability raises his Attack. Despite his edge, you take it down and come face to face with Hoopa.

So long as you've continued since your last encounter, he should still be Psychic/Dark. If it's been more than three days, he'll be in his Confined Form, which is Psychic/Ghost and slightly less powerful. You take it down, and Jafar disappears in red smoke yet again.

You finally reach the withered jungle area, where Toxicroak, Arbok, Liepard, Gumshoos, Krookodile, Honchkrow, and Mightyena can attack you. Looking around, you can find a Duck Ball and a Revive.

You come across a thin, heavily-wrinkled woman wandering through the woods. Yzma looks at you with wide eyes, letting out a screech and throwing a Pokéball instinctively. You take down the Liepard that appears, and she replaces it with the Bug/Poison spider, Ariados. It knows Psychic, Leech Life, Poison Jab, and X-Scissor. You squash that bug, and Yzma calls for Purrugly. The Normal cat looks anything but, though it's incredibly fast. When the cat goes down, it's replaced with Haunter. The Ghost/Poison trickster spirit knows Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch, and Confuse Ray. You make it disappear, and she summons Delcatty. This Normal cat is less hideous that the last; it's actually kind of cute. It knows the moves Play Rough, Covet, Wake Up Slap, and Captivate. You take it down, and she's left with Drapion. The Poison/Dark scorpion knows X-Scissor, Crunch, Cross Poison, and Toxic Spikes. If you switch in on those spikes, your Pokémon will be Poisoned, so be careful! In the end, you take down Drapion and Yzma.

As you continue along, you come across the elephant graveyard. Scar pounces on you from a ledge, sending out Liepard. You've taken down that Dark cat dozens of times, same with the Mightyena that follows. Next up is Marowak, equipped with Fling, Earthquake, Smack Down, Double Edge and the Rock Head Ability to remove the recoil damage of that last move. You take him down, and he's replaced with Pyroar. This Fire/Normal lion knows Hyper Voice, Crunch, Flamethrower, and Fire Fang. Scar roars when you take it down, and you think it's over – but he's got one more trick up his sleeve.

He sends out the Intimidating Electric cat, Luxray. Its yellow eyes gleam in the darkness. It knows Discharge, Crunch, Thunder Fang, and Roar, the latter of which will really annoy you, as if forces your Pokémon to randomly switch out when you think you have the advantage. You defeat it – and Scar – once and for all.

Just as you reach the mountain cliffs, you see a cloaked woman doing the same. She spots you and leaps into battle with Liepard, which you take down with ease. Her Lampent has evolved into Chandelure, who knows Overheat, Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp, and Dark Pulse. You snuff it out, and she summons the Rock/Psychic sun Solrock. It knows Solar Beam, Stone Edge, Psychic, and Flare Blitz. You reduce it to rubble, and Gothel replaces it with Kangaskhan. This overprotective parent knows Crunch, Outrage, Dizzy Punch, and when it's low on HP, Reversal, so watch out! You take it down, and Gothel sends out another new addition – the Grass/Dragon coconut tree, Alolan Exeggutor. This unique type combination gives it a variety of weaknesses, the worst of which being Bug. You topple that tree, and Gothel is left with her Vileplume, who knows Petal Dance, Toxic, Moonblast, and Sunny Day to activate its Chlorophyll Ability. You defeat it, and she whisks away towards the cliff.

You climb up the ledges, and find Ratcliffe standing in your way. "You cannot stop the forces of darkness!" He sends out a Durant, which you fry to a crisp, them Gumshoos, who is also a pushover. Next, he sends out Aromatisse, who you've also had plenty of experience beating. Next up is Sableye, who goes down with a well-placed Fairy move. Then, Ratcliffe calls for the Dark/Steel swordsman, Bisharp. He's Defiant, which means any time you try to lower any of his stats, his already high Attack is boosted. You manage to take him down, and Ratcliffe is left with Granbull. The Intimidating Fairy bulldog is only weak to Poison and Steel. Of course, you take it down and claim victory.

As you near the castle, you notice a shadow following you. You can choose to face it or not. If you ignore it, it'll still jump you just outside the giant doors.

"Where do you think you're going?" says Dr. Facilier as he appears in a puff of green smoke. He starts the battle with Kadabra, who knows Psycho Cut, Future Sight, Recover, and Theif. You take it down, and he sends out the Fire/Ghost Alolan Marowak. It knows Flare Blitz, Thrash, Bonemerang, and Shadow Ball. When you faint it, he sends out Toxicroak, who knows Belch, Sucker Punch, Revenge, and Swagger. You take it down, and Facilier sends out Mimikyu. The strange creature knows Play Rough, Phantom Force, Slash, and Thunderbolt. You bust it up beyond repair, and he sends out another new addition – the Ghost doll, Banette. It hits hard with Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp, and Psychic. You take it down, and he's left with his mythical, Marshadow. The Fighting/Ghost knows Drain Punch, Shadow Punch, Assurance, and Blaze Kick. You take it down, ultimately defeating Dr. Facilier, who disappears in more green smoke.

You enter the castle, and in the foyer, you come face to face with the Queen of Hearts. "You dare disturb me? Off with your head!"

She begins the battle with Aromatisse, who you quickly take down, along with Lopunny, Swoobat, and her first new addition, Luvdisc. Her second newcomer is summoned – the Normal poodle, Furfrou, who had its fur dyed and cut into pink hearts all over it. It knows Snarl, Charm, Retaliate, and Headbutt. You take down Furfrou, and the Queen of Hearts is left with Roserade. It knows Petal Dance, Giga Drain, Poison Jab, and Venoshock. You cut it down to size and defeat the Queen of Hearts. Her whole face goes red, and she yells for her guards.

You don't waste any time and begin to explore the castle. There's a Hyper Potion in the dusty dining room and a Chesto Berry in the kitchen. You ascend the stairs, and to your left is a balcony. Out on the terrace is Judge Frollo, looking down at his new dominion. He hears you approach and turns.

He rears back from you, sending out Mudsdale. Its Stamina Ability will drive you up the wall. You take down his Defensive horse, and he sends out Golurk. The giant Ground/Ghost golem goes down, and is replaced with Bronzong. This big Steel/Psychic bell knows Heavy Slam, Future Sight, Iron Defense, and Flash Canon. You take it down, and Frollo sends out the Fire/Rock snail Magcargo. It knows Lava Plume, Body Slam, Earth Power, and Rock Slide. You manage to take it down, and it's replaced with Banette. The doll Frisks you upon entering the battlefield to see what item your Pokémon has. You destroy the possessed Pokémon, and Frollo is left with Houndoom. Its Early Bird Ability wakes him quickly if you try to put him to sleep. Eventually, you take it down, defeating Judge Frollo.

He flees inside, and you lose him. You continue wandering the second floor of the castle, and find an ornate and heavily-draped bedroom. In the shadowy corner, Lady Tremaine is lurking.

She starts the battle with Lucifer, her Purrugly. Her team isn't much different from the last time you battled. You take out Purrugly, Klefki, and Victreebell with ease. Garbodor poses a bit or a problem with his formidable move set of Belch, Gunk Shot, Seed Bomb, and Body Slam. You take down the pile of rubbish, and she replaces it with Gothitelle. She also hits hard with Pay Back, Energy Ball, Future Sight, and Psychic. You defeat it, and she's left with Victini, her unwilling mythical.

The saying goes that Victini brings victory to the Trainer that befriends it. Considering you've beaten her twice now, their bond must not be very strong. Lady Tremaine banishes you from the room to wallow in her despair.

You resume your search of the castle, and come upon a circular rom with a large mirror. A young Queen in purple and black stands in front of the mirror, as if in conversation. She sees you enter in the reflection, and turns to face you. When you enter battle, you realize that this is Grimhilde – but she looks half a century younger!

Her first Pokémon is Bronzor, still clutching tightly to that Eviolite. Its Levitate Ability eliminates its weakness to Ground. You manage to take it down, and it's replaced with Liepard, followed by Gothitelle and Vileplume. You take them down easy enough, having just done so recently. She's down to her last two Pokémon. Decidueye traded in the moves Pluck and Shadow Ball for Brave Bird and Psycho Cut. Before you can faint it, she switches into her mythical, Shaymin. She flips between the two Pokémon, healing them up every time and driving you crazy! Ultimately, you defeat her once more, and she storms out, waving her arms, causing her cloak to billow about her.

You can walk up to and inspect the strange mirror. There doesn't seem to be anything visibly magical about the mirror, though your reflection looks just a little bit off. You can't put your finger on what, though.

You finally reach the circular throne room, where Maleficent sits, stroking Diaval's head with her long pale green, purple-tipped fingers. She sees you and leans back in her chair.

"You've come all this way," she says slowly. "It will be for naught!" Without her staff, she has her initial team of Hypno, Haunter, Spiritomb, Honchkrow, Hydriegon and Darkrai. They're all in their upper 60's, and Hydriegon just learned Outrage.

When you defeat Maleficent for the third time, she staggers, clutching at her heart. She groans in agony. "Fine. You want to know where I get my power, from whence we all draw our strength? Fine. Head up the North tower and climb further up the mountain. At the top...you'll get to meet him." She smiles wickedly, as if it will be unpleasant for you.

You follow her instructions, climbing rampart that has become even with the nearest cliff ledge. You hop across and follow the rocky path up into the clouds.

As you approach the top, your bag vibrates. You realize your Cosmoem is evolving! Depending on if it's day or night, it could turn into Solgaleo or Lunala. It's responding to the oppressive darkness! You'll need him to stand against what lies ahead. You see the mountain tip in front of you, and you wait for a moment, expecting something to happen.

Suddenly, the whole mountain shakes and the tip cracks. Along the cracks in the rock, it seems to glow neon green from inside. The rock separates, but not like a rock slide. They unfurl like huge bat wings, revealing a humongous black demon with glowing yellow eyes rising from green flames.

The Demon Chernabog sends out Spiritomb, who is immune to Normal, Fighting and Psychic Attacks. A Fairy Pokémon should take it out fairly easily. Next up is Drapion, who immediately puts up Toxic Spikes. If you're careful, you can take it down. Chernabog then summons Houndoom, followed by Hydriegon, which you've dealt with before. Finally, he's left with the Legendary Prism Pokémon, Necrozma. It's pure Psychic, and looks like a jagged piece of obsidian. Its Prism Armor lessens the damage done by your super effective moves. It knows Night Slash, Power Gem, Flash Canon, and Photon Geyser, the latter being its signature move. It gives you the most trouble you've had all journey, being a whopping 72! With Solgaleo or Lunala at your aid, it will most certainly go down.

Chernabog roars in defeat, curling his wings around him as he settles in for another long hibernation. The darkness is lifted, and you can see from up here, all the mythical Pokemon escaping the Shadowlands and fleeing out into the rest of the region.

You can search for them later. At the moment, you're still not considered Champion! Go back to Villenueve, heal and stock up, and get ready for Victory Road!


	17. Victory Road - Atlantica

Heal and stock up well in France – you're going to need all the help you can get to journey all the way through Victory Road. The first part of Victory Road is still covered with water, but at least now, it's a crystal clear blue. You submerge yourself and find that it's quite colorful under the sea. Fish and merpeople swim around you.

The first merperson you encounter is a spunky mermaid with a violet tail, her short blonde hair pulled into a pink shell on the top of her head. "Can't you take a joke, Adella?" she calls over her shoulder.

Her name is Andrina, and when she sees you, she enters battle with a Corsola. The Water/Rock coral Pokémon's Ability is Hustle, which boosts its Attack at the expense of his accuracy. You take it down, and she sends out Luvdisc. This heart-shaped Water fish goes down easily, to be replaced with Delcatty. You've dealt with the Normal cat before, and you knock it out of your way. Next up is Bruxish, who is a colorful Water/Psychic fish with the Strong Jaw Ability, which boosts its biting moves. Finally, she's left with her female Jellicent. The Water/Ghost pink balloon jellyfish knows Water Spout, Destiny Bond, Shadow Ball, and Giga Drain. You take it down, claiming the victory, and Andrina swims off.

"Get back here!" shouts the next mermaid you see. She has her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, held together with yellow pearls. Her tail is a greenish yellow, and her shells are green.

Adella sends out the Water/Grass dancing pineapple-duck, Ludicolo, who can regain health in rain thanks to its Rain Dance Attack and Rain Dish Ability. You take it down, and she replaces it with a Luvdisc, then a Kricketune. You faint them both, and she summons the pure Water eeveelution, Vaporeon. Its move set is Hydro Pump, Acid Armor, Aurora Beam, and Bite. You take it down, and she's left with Dragalge. The Poison/Dragon goes down, and you defeat Adella, who swims off to catch up with Andrina.

The next mermaid you come across is dancing, her platinum blonde hair pulled into a pony tail with bangs hiding one of her big baby blue eyes. Her shells and tail are a matching and vibrant red. "Hiya!"

Arista sends out the pure Water eel Gorebyss. If you hit it with a Grass or Electric type move, it should go down easily. Next up are Tentacruel and Luvdisc, with which you've had plenty of experience. Arista sends out Milotic, also pure Water, but its Special Attack is its highest stat! It will annoy you greatly with its recovery moves, but of course, you take it down. Arista is left with her last Pokémon – a shiny Water/Fairy Primarina! She's immune to Dragon attacks, and only weak to Grass, Poison, and Electric. Ultimately, you defeat it and Arista. She too swims off, disgruntled at losing.

The next mermaid you run into has brown hair styled similarly to Adella, but with white pearls and matching blue shells and tail. "Arista, did you take Mr. Fuzzyfinkle _again_?"

Without missing a beat, Aquata sends out Clamperl. The pure Water oyster does down easily, to be replaced with Vaporeon, who also faints. Aquata summons the Water/Fairy Azumarill. Its Huge Power Ability boosts its Attack. Nevertheless, you defeat it, and she calls for Seadra. It may also be a pure Water type, but it knows Dragon Pulse and Agility to give it an extra edge. When you finally take it down, she's left with the Water/Ice Dewgong. It knows Ice Beam, Take Down, Waterfall, and Rest. Ultimately, you defeat Aquata.

That's all the merpeople hanging out in the open. If you head toward the palace of Atlantica, you will find more merpeople, as well as helpful healing items like Potions and Antidotes.

Staring at herself in a mirror (one of a long line) is another mermaid. She doesn't see you at first, as she examines what she thinks is a pimple. She's wearing a small pink crown and purple seashells to match her fin. Her black hair falls in ringlets down her shoulders.

As soon as she sees you in the reflection, Alana sends out Delcatty. You take down her cat, and she sends out Cloyster. The Water/Ice clam has the Ability Shell Armor, which blocks critical hits from landing. You faint it, and she replaces it with Malamar. The Dark/Psychic squid has an interesting Ability – Contrary. Any time you try to change its stats, it will have the opposite effect! Despite this, you fry that squid, and she calls out her Water/Rock turtle. Carracosta has the Solid Rock Ability, which powers down super effective moves. Before you can crush it, Alana sends out the Water/Psychic starfish, Starmie. It has Natural Cure, like Shaymin did. Alana switches her last two Pokémon until you defeat her once and for all.

You continue exploring and run into a mermaid with orange shells and tail. Matching orange spikes adorn her auburn hair, and she narrows her green eyes at you. "What are you doing here?"

Attina sends out Corsola, who knows Power Gem, Recover, Earth Power, and Bubble Beam. You crush it, and she sends out her Water weasel, Floatzel. Its 115 base Speed is boosted by its Agility Attack, as well as its Swim Swift Ability once it sets up Rain Dance. You manage to take it down, and Attina sends out her Water Seaking. Its Water Veil Ability prevents burns, but is ultimately no match for you. Next up is the Water octopus, Octillery. Its critical hits are boosted by his Sniper Ability. Avoid its devastating blows, and Attina will be left with Kingler. Because of his Hyper Cutter Ability, his Attack cannot be lowered. If you can evade those claws, you can win the match!

You can find King Triton in the throne room, where he has the same team you just fought. You take down Sebastian the Kingler and the big blue Water/Ghost Jellicent easy enough. Triton summons Kingdra, which can be taken out with either a Fairy or Dragon type move. He calls upon his Water/Steel Empoleon. This emperor penguin traded in Scald for Hydro Pump. You take it down once more, and you think it's all over – but he has one more Pokémon this time! Kyogre immediately activates Rain with its Drizzle Ability, which boosts its Water moves and cuts Fire power. This legendary Water whale has a base stat total of 670, so it'll be a challenge. Ultimately, you take down the weather titan and win the match!

"If you're looking for Ariel," he says after accepting defeat, "she's not here. She came to say goodbye." He looks very sad. "She's probably somewhere on the surface...enjoying her new legs." He gives you a melancholy smile and hands over the Waterfall TM for your troubles.

You exit the palace and continue further along until you can see the shallows. Finally, you reach dry land. You can take the time to heal up with your items on the beach before you continue on to Agrabah.


	18. Victory Road - Agrabah

You walk from the beach, across the desert to the city of Agrabah. You can inspect the stands for a few useful items, but no one is there. A royal guard happens to catch you snooping around, though.

"Stop, thief!" he shouts. "The city has not yet reopened!" He's short and fat, with dark skin and a long mustache.

Fazahl tries to stop you by sending out Hariyama, and it nearly takes up the whole street. His Thick Fat boosts resistance to Fire and Ice moves. He goes down hard, and is replaced by Krookodile, whose Moxie Ability boosts its attack if it manages to faint your Pokémon – so be careful! Next is Medicham, who knows Counter, Recover, Psyshock, and Poison Jab for coverage against Fairy. You beat it up, and another large Pokémon takes up the space again – Snorlax, this time. This bulky sleeping bear is immune to poisoning, so don't even try. It takes a while, but you of course take it down. Fazahl is left with the Fire/Fighting pig, Emboar. He knows Heat Crash, Head Smash, Brick Break, and Assurance. Ultimately, you take down the bulky boar and claim victory!

Fazahl fidgets with his mustache. "Razoul can't expect me to battle well on an empty stomach," he mutters before running off.

Further along, you meet another guard, this one thin and tall. Hakim begins the battle with Scyther. This green Bug/Flying Pokémon's Ability is Techinician, which powers up its weaker moves. You cut it down to size, and he replaces it with Arcanine. The tiger-like Fire dog knows Flare Blitz, Play Rough, Take Down, and Crunch. It faints, and next up is Bisharp. Hakim's is Defiant, which increases its Attack if you try to lower any of its stats. You take it down, and he summons Hitmonlee, who specializes in kicking. The pure Fighting Pokémon has the Limber Ability, which makes him immune to paralysis. Hakim is finally left with the Fire/Fighting chicken, Blaziken. Its 120 base Attack will cause Brave Bird and Flare Blitz to become devastating. You knock it out, and win the match!

"Player will kill us all!" he screams, running for back up.

You continue on, and you come across yet another guard. This one looks more like Fazahl, but paler and thinner, and his mustache connects with a beard. "You must be the thief they mentioned," he says before throwing out his first Pokéball.

The pure Fighting Hitmonchan appears. It has the Iron Fist Ability to boost its punches. Zagoolien then sends out Medicham, followed by Bisharp, then Krookodile, all of which you take down. Zagoolien's final Pokémon is the Fire/Fighting monkey, Infernape. Its Ability is Blaze, which powers up its Fire moves in a pinch. Of course, you take it down and claim victory!

Upon defeat, Zagoolien stares at you, wide eyed. "Razoul!" he calls, running off.

Just as you reach the palace, a fourth guard stops you in your tracks. This one is very muscular with a goatee and a missing tooth. "Where do you think you're going?"

Razoul begins the battle with Machamp. Its No Guard Ability will ensure that every Attack will land – including your own. Use that to your advantage, and you'll tear through him and the Arcanine that follows. Next up is the Fire/Ground camel, Camerupt. It's Solid Rock, so super effective moves are decreased in power. You eventually crush it, and out comes Klefki, which you've dealt with many times before. Finally, Razoul is down to his last Pokémon – Incineroar. This tiger is Fire/Dark with a brutal move set of Darkest Lariat, Thrash, Flare Blitz, and Revenge. You manage to defeat it and Razoul, and he lets you into the palace.

In the throne room, the stout Sultan is sitting on his towering blue seat. He perks up upon seeing you. "Mind if we have some fun?" Good-naturedly, he throws his first Pokéball.

A Normal/Flying Chatot appears. This little bird is more deadly than it seems with Synchronoise and Hyper Voice at its disposal. You swat it out of the sky, and it's replaced with Medicham, followed by Sableye. You take them all down, and he sends out the Ghost/Ground sandcastle, Palossand. Its signature Ability is Water Compaction, which sharply boosts its Defense when hit with Water. You manage to take it down, and the Sultan is left with his Fire/Flying dragon Charizard. Though it's immune to Ground, its Rock weakness is doubled! You faint the Dragon and emerge victorious!

"Splendid! Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!" he exclaims, clapping wildly.

You explore the castle and find a room filled with plush furniture and pillows. You spy a shiny golden lamp on top of one chaise. Interact with it, and you'll go into battle with a puff of blue smoke.

Genie, begins with the Psychic Wobbuffet, who's as blue as he is! It has the Shadow Tag Ability, so hopefully the first Pokémon in your party can handle him, or it will likely perish with Destiny Bond. If you can manage to whittle down the punching bag with its base 190 HP, he'll send out Donphan. The Ground elephant has the Sturdy Ability, so don't think you're going to one-shot KO this tank! You ultimately take it down, and Genie replaces it with Alakazam. You'll get a taste of your own medicine if you try to give it a status condition thanks to this Psychic's Synchronize Ability. You disable Alakazam, and the legendary Electric beast appears. Tiger-like Raikou is a Speedy Special Attacker and knows Thunder Fang, Extrasensory, Crunch, and Thunderbolt. When you eventually manage to faint it, Genie is left with the Electric/Flying legendary force of nature, Thundurus. It also looks eerily like the Genie himself, and he's only weak to Ice and Rock. Thundurus is equipped with Dark Pulse, Thunder, Revenge, and Sky Drop. You ultimately take it down and win the match!

"Sorry, Al," he calls to someone outside. "I tried to stop them." Genie disappears with a poof in a puff of blue smoke, which is then sucked into the lamp as if it were a vacuum.

You head outside to the courtyard, where there is a fountain and a flock of doves. A tiger on your left growls but doesn't immediately move. A young man paces anxiously with his head down between the fountain and bird cage, stopping when he sees you. His fez-topped head pops up, and he dives into battle.

Aladdin's first Pokémon is Donphan, who knows Earthquake, Giga Impact, Assurance, and Rock Tomb. You bury it, and he sends out a white Floette. This Fairy flower knows Solar Beam, Moonblast, Psychic, and Misty Terrain, which eliminates status conditions and halves the power of Dragon moves. After Floette, it's Palossand, who knows Earth Power, Shadow Ball, Giga Drain, and Stone Edge. You destroy the sandcastle and Aladdin calls for Iago, the same Talonflame that Jafar had. It traded in Razor Wind for Steel Wing, and Flame Charge for Flamethrower. You wash away the Fire/Flying hawk, and Aladdin is down to his last Pokémon – his Fighting monkey, Primeape, nicknamed Abu. Abu's Ability is Anger Point, which raises his Attack after enduring a critical hit. Ultimately, you achieve victory!

Aladdin scratches the back of his neck, handing you the Overheat TM. "Jasmine? She went North for some meeting." He seems disappointed in having been left behind. Don't let his restless mood discourage you; you've got a long way to go to find the Princesses! At least stick around to heal up your party before you leave Agrabah.


	19. Victory Road - Enchanted Kingdom

You cross the desert and finally reach the Enchanted Kingdom. Running around outside Lady Tremaine's house are three children in handmade clothing. You can battle them one at a time in any order.

The chubby boy in a green shirt is Gus (short for Octavius). His first Pokémon is a Raticate. This Normal rat has the Guts Ability, which boosts its Attack if you give it a status condition. You exterminate the rat, and he sends out Minun. This cute cheery little Electric rabbit's Minus ability would be more useful if it was in a double battle. You crush it, and he replaces it the the Psychic Slowbro. Its Own Tempo Ability prevents confusion, and he's very Defensive. When you knock it out, Gus replaces it with the Electric/Steel hedgehog, Togedemaru. You may want to pet this chubby ball of cuteness, but its Iron Barbs damage anything that touches it. On its first turn, it sets up Electric Terrain, which boosts Electric type moves and prevents sleep. You manage to faint it, and Gus is left with Snorlax. Its HP is base160, so it'll take some effort to take it down. Not helping matters is the Sitrus Berry it eats to restore a quarter of its health. Ultimately, you take it down and win the match!

Gus sulks away, and you challenge the other skinnier boy in red. Jaq sends out Rapidash to begin the battle. The fire horse knows Flare Blitz, Take Down, Agility, and Smart Strike, which never misses. If you can avoid his powerful attacks, you'll be able to take it down. Next up is Granbull, then Plusle. This Electric rabbit looks similar to Minun, also having an Ability that would better suit a double battle – Plus. You knock out the curious bunny, and Jaq sends out Pachirisu. The Electric squirrel knows Hyper Fang, Discharge, Nuzzle, and Thunderbolt. You take it out of the equation, and he's left with Raticate. It knows Sucker Punch, Crunch, Super Fang, and Protect, which will be a pretty annoying combination. You eventually defeat both Raticate and Jaq.

Then there's the girl, Perla, wearing a pink dress. She, too, has a Raticate, and a Gorebyss, both of which you take down. She sends out the Ground mole, Dugtrio. It knows Dig, Earth Power, Slash, and Sandstorm, the last of which activates it Ability, Sand Veil, which boosts its evasiveness. You bury it, and she sends out the Normal Cinccino. This adorable chinchilla will infatuate on contact with its Cute Charm Ability. You faint it, and Perla is left with Dedenne. Its Cheek Pouch Ability helps this Electric/Fairy mouse restore extra HP when it eats the Sitrus Berry it's holding. Of course, you eventually claim victory.

With all the children outside taken care of, you decide to take a look around Lady Tremaine's abode. Inside, you can find her two daughters.

Drizella, the dark haired one in green, sits at the piano, practicing horribly. Her first Pokemon is Jumpluff. The Grass/Flying weed uses Sunny Day to activate its Leaf Guard Ability, which prevents status conditions in sunshine. You cut it down to size, and she replaces it with Bellossom. This Grass flower's highest stat is its Special Defense. It knows Moonblast, Petal Dance, Moonlight, and Grassy Terrain, which boosts Grass moves and restores HP. Next up is Lilligant, whose Leaf Storm will hit hard with its high Special Attack. You take it down, and she sends out an East Sea Water/Ground Gastrodon. The blue and green sea slug knows Body Slam, Earth Power, Muddy Water, and Ancient Power. You take it down, and she's left with Araquanid. The Water/Bug spider has the Water Bubble Ability, which reduces Fire damage and prevents burns. Ultimately, you are victorious!

Anastasia, the redhead in pink, is sitting by the window, her nose in an upside down book. She sends out Delcatty, then Wilepluma, both of which you take down. She then summons Tsareena, whose Queenly Majesty Ability prevents your Pokemon from using priority moves. You beat the fruit to a pulp, and she calls for Gastrodon. It looks similar to Drizella's, but her is pink and brown from the West Sea. Instead of Ancient Power and Body Slam, hers knows Ice Beam and Stone Edge. You take it down, and she's left with Weavile. The Dark/Ice weasel is abnormally weak to fighting, so you should be able to knock it out.

Once you defeat both sisters, they'll complain about how their wretch of a step sister stole the Prince from them, and they run upstairs. You suppose that's your next clue, so you head to the large white and blue castle you previously could not enter.

You fine the Prince in a room with a large portrait above the fireplace. It depicts a stout man with a thick white mustache and a small boy of about eight with dark black hair.

The full grown Prince sends out the Normal/Flying duck, Farfetch'd. It knows Agility, Swords Dance, Leaf Blade, and Brave Bird. You knock it out, and he sends out Sawk, followed by Bisharp. You take them both down without breaking a sweat, and he sends out Lurantis. The Grass mantic uses its Leaf Guard Ability to full potential with the moveset Sunny Day, Synthesis, Solar Blade and X-Scissor. You cut it into pieces, and he's left with the Psychic/Fighting Gallade. This noble protector has the Steadfast Ability, which raises his Speed each time he flinches. You crush it, and the Prince is defeated.

"Cinderella, you say? She's in the ballroom with some friends." He points you in the direction of the ballroom, and you go to have your battle with the Princess.

On the stairs leading to the ballroom, a figure appears. A kind woman in a periwinkle cloak waves a wand in your direction disapprovingly. "Now, now, you can't rush them."

The Fairy Godmother begins the battle with a blue Florges, Floette's evolution. It knows Moonblast, Petal Dance, Solar Beam, and Misty Terrain. You knock out the Fairy, and she sends out the Ghost/Grass pumpkin, Gourgeist. It knows Phantom Force, Seed Bomb, Shadow Ball, and Sludge Bomb. You beat it into a pulp, and she replaces it with Dedenne, then Altaria. This Dragon/Flying cloud bird is especially weak to Ice, but it has great coverage with Moonblast, Sky Attack, Dragon Pulse, and Steel Wing. Before you can faint it, she calls it back abd sends out Blissey, whose HP is a whopping base 255! The happy Normal type Pokemon knows Protect, Double-Edge, Soft Boiled, and Egg Bomb. This will be your toughest battle yet, as she switches back and forth between Altaria and Blissey, both of them healing each time because of Natural Cure. You finally corner her when you take one of them down. Whittle down her last Pokemon, and you'll claim victory!

"That was splendid!" the Fairy Godmother says. "I understand you're looking for the Princesses. True, they are behind this door, but I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass just yet. They are convening for a very special event. Why don't you run along to the forest to train a bit more? Here's something to help." She hands over the Giga Impact TM for your troubles. "I'm sure they'll be able to see you soon!"

Take a moment to heal up after that grueling match. You're so close to the end! Listen to the Fairy Godmother and head into the Enchanted Forest.


End file.
